


Sabotage

by LOTSlover



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Squee, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone in the Mansion is out to get them.  Will Wolverine find out who it is before he loses Jean forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“ **HANK!** ”

Beast turned sharply at the panicked sound of Logan’s ferocious growl that echoed down the steel hallway. “Logan?” he questioned, confused.

Wolverine suddenly raced into the infirmary, a wounded Jean Grey cradled in his arms. They were both covered in blood, but Hank had no idea how much was Logan’s and how much was Jean’s. “Dear God, what happened?” he gasped, staring at the barely breathing mutant in the Wolverine’s arms.

“Damn Danger Room went berserk!” he cursed. “Jean’s hurt real bad, Hank.”

“Lay her down here,” he ordered, grabbing an IV bag and supplies.

Breathing heavily, Logan laid Jean down on the bed as gently as possible, terror in his throat as he fought the beast still raging inside of him wanting revenge on whoever did this to her. “You gotta save her, Hank!” his voice rough and gravely, choked with fierce emotion.

“I will do everything I can, Logan,” he promised as he began to work on her.

Hank didn’t want to tell him that he was very concerned about her. She was hurt badly, but he would do everything in his power to save her. She was his friend too, but he knew she meant so much more than just that to Logan.

He glanced up at the man as he tended to her, the look of dark haunting rage etched in Wolverine’s face causing him to internally shudder despite himself. He held the edge of the bed in a death grip with one hand, his other clutching Jean’s hand tightly in his. 

“Logan, you need to go get the Professor,” Hank instructed him as he quickly slid an IV into her arm.

“I’m not leavin’ her side, Hank!” he growled, his nostrils flaring.

“Logan, Jean’s hurt very badly,” he sharply said. “I’m going to need Charles’ help in order to save her.”

Wolverine stared at Jean’s ashen face splattered with blood for a long hard moment, doing his best to let go of her hand. He didn’t want to leave her side for any reason, but he couldn’t risk losing her either. He’d never survive that again.

“Logan! Now!” Hank yelled at him.

With a fierce growl, he reluctantly released her hand. “I’ll be back, Jeannie,” he softly told her, leaning over and quickly brushing his lips against her forehead. “Keep fightin’, darlin’.”

With that, Logan fled from the room, leaving Hank alone with the injured telepath. Beast sighed heavily as he worked feverishly to save her, knowing that losing her would devastate them all, but he couldn’t begin to fathom what it would do to Wolverine.

XXX

Logan held Jean’s hand firmly in his as Professor Xavier probed her mind, his hands hovering over her head while Beast continued to work on her other injuries. Anguish rolled over him in undulating waves as he kept vigil over her, silently begging her not to leave him.

Hank had managed to remove Jean’s shredded uniform while he had been gone, dressing her in a gown that allowed him to work. It also allowed Logan a better view of her numerous injuries, intensifying the wild rage that stormed inside of him.

Logan cast a glance at the Professor, studying his face as he probed Jean’s mind. His forehead was creased with concentration, the expression on his face severe. He felt like he was about to crawl out of his skin with worry for her. He was desperate to know what Xavier had discovered, but didn’t want to interrupt his focused attention as he tried to save Jean.

The Professor suddenly sat back, releasing a ragged breath. “Is she going to be alright?” Logan immediately demanded to know.

“I believe I have her stabilized for the moment, but she’s not out of the woods yet,” he grimly replied. “Tell me everything that happened in the Danger Room.”

Logan drew a deep breath as horrifying memories flooded his mind. “Jeannie and I were tryin’ out a new program that we had created. We were testin’ it out before puttin’ the students through it,” he began, running his fingers back through his unruly hair as he thought about everything that had happened this morning. “The program was goin’ well and then all of the sudden the whole thing just went berserk. It’s like someone tampered with the safeties and everythin’ just went to hell.

“Sabretooth got his claws into Jeannie before I realized what was happenin’,” he scowled, unconsciously tightening his hold on her hand. “I tried shuttin’ down the damn program, but it wouldn’t respond to my commands. Sentinels were blastin’ everythin’ in site. It turned into a damn circus in there. Had to claw my way out just to get Jean outta there in one piece.”

“I’ll have to take a look at the system to see what went wrong before anyone else uses the Danger Room,” Xavier frowned.

“What happened? Is Jean alright?”

Everyone turned at the sight of Cyclops running into the infirmary. Logan immediately bristled, growling at the sight of Scott Summers. “Get out, Summers,” Logan hissed, a sneer on his lips as the sound of his claws coming out filled the room. “You got no right bein’ in here.”

“I have every right!” Scott yelled, coming to a stop by Beast, startled by the sight of his ex-wife lying broken and bleeding on the table.

“You lost that right the moment you decided to go sniffing up Frost’s skirt behind Jeannie’s back,” Logan snapped.

“And you really think she’s going to choose a violent animal like you now?” Scott shot back with equal venom. “It’s probably your fault she’s even in here!”

“I would never hurt, Jean,” Logan snarled at him. “I love her unlike you who was too busy screwin’ the White Queen to even…”

“Logan! Scott!” Charles sternly reprimanded them. “This is about Jean. She has a bad concussion, several broken bones, and has lost a great deal of blood. Now, she’s stable for the moment, but someone may have tampered with the safeties in the Danger Room. We need to get to the bottom of this before anyone else gets hurt.”

“You think someone sabotaged the Danger Room?” Scott asked, stunned. 

“It sounds like it,” Xavier admitted. “Scott, I need you to go run a diagnostic on the computer systems in the Danger Room. See if you can find anything wrong.”

Scott nodded his head, his focus on Logan. “I’ll see what I can find out,” he finally said. “Let me know if there are any changes in Jean.”

“Yah, you’ll be the first I run to tell,” Logan angrily snorted, grinding his teeth at the man who had caused Jean so much pain.

“Go, Scott,” Xavier ordered him before Cyke could respond to Logan.

Cyclops turned in a huff, leaving them alone again. Logan felt himself relax ever so subtly now that he was gone, finally retracting his claws. Scott Summers had had his chance with Jeannie and he had blown it. He wasn’t about to let that man hurt her ever again.

“I’m going to go scan the other security systems, make sure we don’t have an intruder in the mansion,” Xavier told them. “I’ll be back to check on Jean later. Hank, let me know if there are any changes in the meantime.”

“I certainly will, Charles,” Beast nodded his head.

Logan watched as the Professor exited the room. Monitors beeped softly in the background, keeping track of Jean’s vitals as Beast finished bandaging her arm. Hank glanced up at Logan who was staring at Jean.

“Are you hurt?” Hank asked, not sure exactly why he was asking when Logan had probably healed himself long before now anyways.

“I’m alright,” he softly said, his voice having lost the venom that it had just held. “Nothin’ that the ol’ healin’ factor hasn’t already taken care of.”

“If you want to go…” Beast began.

“I ain’t goin’ nowhere, Hank,” he firmly stated, his tone leaving no room for argument. “I’m stayin’ right here with Jeannie.”

Beast had a feeling that was going to be his answer, but wanted to offer anyway. He also could tell Logan just wanted to be left alone with Jean. “Well then, I’ll leave you to tend to our patient while I see if the Professor needs help with the analysis. Call me if you need me.”

“Thanks, Hank,” he softly said, his focus solely on Jean.

“No thanks necessary, my friend,” he gently replied.

Pulling up a chair next to Jean’s bed, Logan was more than thankful to finally be alone with her. Reaching forward, he brushed back a lock of red hair from her pale face, his fingers lingering against her skin to lightly stroke her cheek.

“I’m so sorry, Red,” he murmured. “I shoulda known somethin’ was wrong long before you got hurt like that.”

A thick knot suddenly lodged in his throat as he settled back in his chair, his fingers still interlocked with hers. “Rest, darlin’,” he murmured. “I’ll be right here when you open those pretty green eyes of yours.”

XXX

Logan couldn’t help watching her as she took on Sabretooth. Her every movement was filled with such grace as if she was participating in a poetic dance, immense power residing in her slender frame. She never ceased to leave him in total awe of her, completely taken with her.

Then Sabretooth’s claws suddenly pierced Jean’s abdomen, her cry tearing through the Danger Room as he slammed her hard against a wall before pouncing on her. Screaming her name, he raced to save her, but Sentinels appeared out of nowhere, blocking his path and keeping him from getting to her.

He roared commands at the program that stubbornly refused to respond, slicing through one Sentinel after another just to get to her. Reaching her, he grabbed Sabretooth, pulling him off of Jean and throwing him across the room like a ragdoll.

His heart had nearly stopped beating altogether at the sight of her, covered in blood and barely breathing. Before he could even pick her up, Sabretooth jumped him from behind, claws digging into his chest in an attempt to keep him from getting to her.

“NOOO!” Logan screamed, lurching forward out of his chair, gulping in air.

His claws were out, his entire body rigid as he frantically looked around him. His dark glower finally fell on Jean lying unconscious in the bed next to him, the soft beeping of the monitors the only other sound in the room besides his ragged breathing.

Retracting his claws, he rubbed his face with his hands, finding himself covered in sweat. He looked down at his uniform, finally noticing all the blood he wore – Jean’s blood mingled with some of his own. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, wishing more than anything he could banish the image of her lying on the ground bleeding to death from his mind but it was impossible. 

It was permanently imprinted in his memories now along with flashes and fragmented pieces of the horrors he had seen and endured throughout his life, but couldn’t fully remember or begin to comprehend. 

Leaning forward, he scooped up Jean’s hand again, softly caressing the back of it with his thumb. Glancing at the clock, he was surprised to see how long he had actually slept. It was night already and she still hadn’t opened her eyes yet.

“Jean, please come back to me,” he softly murmured as he studied her face.

His intense gaze drank in the gentle curve of her nose, the pale pink of her lips, her long eyelashes resting lightly against her cheekbones. There was not a single thing about her that he was not madly in love with.

And now she was free. Free to be pursued and free to love. And he was not about to lose this chance at finally being with the woman he loved more than anything in this world. Summers had had his chance and had wasted it. Logan was not about to give up on her this time until she was finally his.

Adjusting the blanket around her shoulders, he paused when he thought he heard his name. Leaning closer to her, he gently rested his hand on her forehead before stroking her hair. “Jeannie?” he murmured, watching her carefully for any sign she was waking up.

Several moments slipped by without any response. With a heavy sigh, Logan sank back in his chair, keeping a firm hold on her hand as his eyes fell closed. He began racking his brain, trying to figure out what could have gone wrong this morning with the program he and Jean had designed.

It should have worked. He couldn’t begin to imagine why it had suddenly turned on them. There had to be someone in the mansion who had sabotaged the system. Until they knew what was going on around here, he wasn’t about to leave Jean’s side for any reason.

_“Logan…”_

His eyes popped open at the sound of his name again. Looking around, he found he was still alone with Jean. Leaning forward again, he watched the slow steady rise and fall of her chest indicating that she was still alive, but unconscious.

“Are ya tryin’ to talk to me, Jeannie?” he asked, not really expecting a response but hoping for one nonetheless. “I’m right here, darlin’. I ain’t goin’ anywhere until you’re well again.”

He cast a glance at the screen monitoring her heart, watching as the beats suddenly increased with his words. “You can hear me, can’t ya?” he smiled to himself, thrilled with the small connection he had with her. “Come back to me, Jeannie. I’m right here waitin’ for ya, Red.”

He watched as her heart rate slowed once again, resuming its normal rhythm. He suddenly felt a little better, hope springing in his heart that she was going to be alright. She knew that he was there with her and that was all that he needed at that moment.

XXX

Scott sat fuming at the controls of the Danger Room, jabbing at buttons as he searched the system for whoever may have sabotaged Jean and Logan’s program. He was beyond livid. Logan had crossed the line in the infirmary. Jean had been his wife at one time, not Logan’s. Logan had no right to be there.

Punching a few more keys, a tape of the program began to run, replaying exactly what had happened in the Danger Room this morning. Everything appeared fine as Jean and Logan ran through the exercises, everything working perfectly.

He watched as Sabretooth appeared out of nowhere, Jean taking him on. They fought for several minutes before Sabretooth suddenly buried his claw into Jean. Scott couldn’t help the involuntary shudder that rippled through him at the site of her being ripped to shreds and thrown against a wall.

Despite everything that had happened between them, he still loved her, always would no matter what. Jean had been his first true love, the woman he had married and wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

How did life go so wrong for them?

Just because those same feelings had changed, diminishing over time, it didn’t mean that he no longer cared about her.

The feel of gentle fingers trailing along the back of his neck caused him to bristle, bringing him out of his brooding thoughts. “Not now, Emma,” he snapped, immediately regretting his tone as he watched Wolverine fight to get to Jean.

The rage on Wolverine’s face made him cringe. He didn’t like the idea of him being anywhere near Jean, but he knew he had no say in the matter.

“Is Jean alright?” Emma finally asked, her lips suddenly so close to his ear.

“I don’t know,” he softly told her. “Beast and the Professor are doing everything they can for her.”

They both watched in silence as Wolverine knelt before Jean, anguish obvious in his features as he fought back tears. He gently picked her up in his arms and held her close to him as he pressed his lips to her forehead and mumbled something to her that they couldn’t quite make out.

“He loves her very much,” Emma said, more as a comment than a question. “Always has. She’s everything to him.”

“That doesn’t mean that he deserves her or that she’s safe around him,” Scott ground out.

“You really think Logan would ever hurt Jean?” she asked, skepticism coloring her voice.

“He’s nothing but a vicious animal, Emma,” he almost yelled. “He’s a deadly accident just waiting to happen.”

“I think they’re perfect for each other,” she replied, ignoring his anger.

“Jean is nothing like him,” he scowled.

“No?” Emma frowned, cocking her head to the side as she watched him push a few more buttons, the program replaying the scene for them all over again.

“No, nothing at all alike,” he snapped, turning to finally look at her. “I know you don’t like Jean, but you don’t honestly believe she’s anything like Wolverine.”

“Wolverine has the ruthless animal inside him that he has to constantly fight to control,” Emma attempted to explain. “Jean, on the other hand, has the Phoenix living inside of her, a deadly force that could annihilate the whole world if she loses control. Do you really think they’re all that different?”

Scott stared at her long and hard, considering her words. She had a point to some extent, but to think of Jean being anything like the cold-blooded Wolverine was too disturbing to even consider. He had to admit, though. Jean scared the life out of him now.

Not receiving a response, she continued. “Besides, Jean has a very soothing affect on Logan. He’s not nearly as surly or quick-tempered as he usually is and he hasn’t been having near as many nightmares either,” she reminded him. “I think they’re good for each other, need each other in a way that we might never truly understand.”

Scott swallowed hard with her words, knowing that she was right. It just hurt to know that Logan could love her in a way that he never could, be there for her and take care of her in a manner that he was unable to.

Had their love been a mistake?

“No, my love,” Emma softly shook her head. “You and Jean were never a mistake, Scott. You’re just two different people now with very different needs than you once had. So much has happened to the both of you over the years, changing and reshaping you into different people.”

“You’re right,” he finally sighed, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. “I just feel like I failed her somehow, gave up on her. She needed me and I turned my back on her.”

Emma played with his hair, running her fingers through it. “Jean needed more than you could give her, Scott. Logan understands her, can relate to her struggle with the Phoenix inside of her more than you ever could. She needs Logan now whether you like it or not.”

“And I need you,” Scott replied, pulling her down for a kiss.

“And you shall always have me,” she murmured against his lips.

“I love you, Emma,” Scott breathed deeply, inhaling her scent and taking solace in her warm embrace. “Want to help me see what went wrong in here?” he asked. “I’d love the company.”

“I’d be happy to, my love,” she smiled sliding into the chair beside him.

“I have a very bad feeling that we’re going to uncover a traitor in our midst,” he admitted as they replayed the scene again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the Mansion is out to get them. Will Wolverine find out who it is before he loses Jean forever?

Chapter 2

Logan paced the infirmary for probably the hundredth time that night, feeling like a trapped animal seeking escape as helplessness ate away at him, but he refused to leave for any reason. Jean was hurt and needed him right now and there was nothing in this world that could ever force him to leave her.

Someone within the mansion had tampered with their program causing Jean to be seriously hurt and he would not rest until he found out who had done it. The reason didn’t matter to him; it was the result that infuriated him. 

Whoever it was had better start looking for a place to hide because he was coming with claws ready and no mercy. Someone had hurt Jean and to him that was unforgiveable. There was no forgiveness when it came to Jean’s safety and happiness.

Which was why there would forever be animosity between him and Scott. Besides the fact that Jean had initially chosen Cyke over him, there was the whole betrayal with the White Queen. Why anyone in their right mind would ever chose another woman over Jean Grey was beyond all comprehension to him. 

Although it hurt deeply at the time when Jean married Scott, he had still wanted her to be happy and if she felt Summers was best for her then he would learn to live with that for her. But Scott hadn’t been best for her, had chosen to love another woman over his very own wife and that was unforgiveable.

Nobody hurt Jean and got away with it. He was biding his time now, waiting for the opportunity to make Cyke pay for what he had done to her, but he knew that Jean would never forgive him. She was too soft hearted to allow him to get revenge for her even though he knew there was a small part of her that wished that he would.

The hostility between Scott and Logan had grown even hotter since his betrayal came to light, but it was only rivaled now with the animosity between Jean and Emma Frost. Though neither one had ever truly done anything, no words ever spoken, it still hung heavily in the air between them, a dark smothering blanket that engulfed everyone in their presence. 

Everyone held their breath when they were in the same room together, wondering if this would be the moment when Jean finally lost it and drove Frost through the nearest wall like a nail through a board. Everyone secretly hoped Jean would do it, wanting her to get the revenge that she so deserved.

They all saw through Emma Frost’s innocent act, knowing that she had seduced Scott away from Jean, inserting herself into the middle of their crumbling marriage. Scott had needed someone to talk to and she had made sure it was her that he had turned to.

If a fight ever truly broke out between the two, Logan would put all of his money on Jean every time. While beautiful and slender, Jean was deadly, the most powerful telepath alive. And it didn’t hurt that she had the fierce Phoenix force bonded to her. 

With the Phoenix living inside of her, Jean had become even more like him, fierce in every way, a deadly force to be reckoned with. While loved and respected by all the X-Men, they all held a certain measure of fear even if they refused to admit. No one knew when Phoenix would rise, taking over Jean’s mind and wiping the mansion off the map.

Logan never feared her, not even for a second. He understood her struggle to control the inner beast better than anyone ever could, relating to the terror of that moment coming when she lost complete control and hurt the ones that she loved.

Sitting down beside her bed again, he leaned forward with a sigh, his elbows resting on his knees as he stared at Jean. The tray of food Beast had brought him hours ago still sat on the table next to him untouched as was the book he had brought for him to read. 

It was a concerted effort to keep his mind off of Jean, distract him from the worry that devoured him. But he wasn’t the least bit interested in eating when Jean’s life hung so precariously in the balance. His insides were too twisted, filled with too much rage to do anything but sit here and wait for her to wake up.

Besides, he was still trying to figure out what had gone wrong in the Danger Room. They didn’t know for sure if Jean had truly been the target or if it had just been a coincidence that she had been badly hurt, but he wasn’t about to take a chance that someone could be after her.

His mind kept replaying yesterday morning’s events over and over again, tormenting him with what had happened to her as he fought to discover who could have wanted to hurt them. It made absolutely no sense.

The safeties on the program should have prevented something like this from ever happening. They had designed the program themselves, working for countless hours together through every scenario and planning it out from beginning to end. 

To watch the program suddenly turn on them like that, attacking them and trying to kill them had been unnerving to say the least. It had felt like everything had been moving in slow motion as Sabretooth had attacked Jean. It was like he couldn’t get to her soon enough, fast enough.

He only hoped that maybe Cyke and the Professor could discover who was behind it before something happened to someone else.

Drawing a deep breath, Logan looked at the clock again. It was three o’clock in the morning and Jean had yet to open her eyes even once since he had brought her here. Professor Xavier had come by to see her earlier, unfortunately with no idea yet as to why this had happened to her or who could be behind it.

Frustration continued to seethe and bubble inside of him as he waited anxiously by Jean’s side, each hour that slipped by like an unbearable eternity. He needed her to be alright, missed seeing her look at him with those mesmerizing green eyes that always sparkled with amusement despite herself at something crass he had said as she fought back a smile.

“You know starin’ at her ain’t gonna make her open them green eyes any quicker.”

Logan looked up to find Gambit leaning against the door frame of the infirmary, wearing his long trademark coat and a mischeivious smirk on his lips. “When did you get back?” Logan asked, surprised to see the Cajun had returned already.

“Just got home ‘bout an hour ago or so,” Gambit replied as he made his way to him. 

“Did you find the mutant you were sent to find?”

“Yes and no,” Gambit informed him, folding his arms over his chest. “Found him, yes…brought him back, no. Turns out he wasn’t so big on bein’ found in the first place. Put up quite the little fight before we figured that out, though.”

“Too bad,” Logan grumbled. “Any casualties?”

“Nah, Rogue and Kitty and I handled it real quiet like,” Gambit grinned wickedly.

“I’ll bet you did,” Logan snorted with an amused shake of his head. Nothing that Gambit did was ever quiet.

“How’s Jean doing?” he asked, his voice growing more serious as his gaze fell on his friend lying unconscious in the bed before him. “I heard Sabretooth did quite a number on our red head here.”

“Not so good,” Logan released a long ragged breath as he rubbed the back of his neck. “She really got beaten up bad this time. I just couldn’t get to her in time. I tried, Gambit, but the damn program wouldn’t respond to commands.”

“Know yet who did it?” Gambit frowned, the frustration and anger in his friend’s voice very evident.

“Nope, not a damn clue,” he scowled. “But when I get my hands on whoever the hell it was that did this to her, there won’t be anythin’ left of them to put back together again.”

The Cajun chuckled softly at Wolverine’s threatening words. “I imagine not, mon ami,” he agreed. “And Gambit would be more than happy to accompany you on that mission.”

“Appreciate it,” he nodded.

“Always got your back, Logan,” Gambit said as his gaze returned to the red head lying silently in the bed between them. “Have you told her yet how you feel?”

Logan slowly shook his head, his face etched with worry as he too stared at Jean. “Nah, been tryin’ to give her some space, some time to get over what Cyke did to her,” he admitted with a frown. “Besides, she has to know already. I ain’t exactly ever hid my feelings for her. Hell, everyone knows I love her.”

“Yah, but it don’t mean much until the words are actually said, no?”

“Suppose you’re right,” he agreed. “Just don’t know if she’s ready to actually hear it yet after everythin’ Cyke put her through. He hurt her bad. I don’t want to push her and then end up losin’ her again.”

“You never know until you try, Logan,” Gambit pressed. “You just might be surprised at what she says in return.”

“Jeannie’s got to open her eyes first before anythin’ more can happen between us.”

“Suppose you’re right, but Jean’s tough. She’ll get through this,” Gambit sighed, stifling a yawn. “Well, I’m goin’ to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow, Logan.”

“Night, Cajun,” Logan replied as he watched his friend exit the infirmary, leaving him all alone with Jean again.

“Just you and me tonight, darlin’,” Logan softly told her, remembering the long nights spent together over the last few months, holding her as she cried herself to sleep and secretly wanting so very much more. “Not exactly the romantic evenin’ I’d had in mind for you and me. Don’t even have candles or flowers.”

Nothing more had ever happened between them as he had held her close in her bed or his, but it never stopped him from dreaming of the day that she would finally be his in every way. He would lie in bed some nights, clutching the pillow that still carried her scent, imagining it was her in his arms.

For now, though, he would bide his time and wait, hoping for the day that she would allow him to love her the way that she truly deserved, the way he had been dying to for so very long now.

Leaning on the edge of her bed, Logan lightly ran his fingers through her fiery red hair as he stared intently at her. He began to wonder if she could hear him like she had before when he had talked to her. He didn’t know for sure, but he felt the sudden need to try nonetheless as Gambit’s words still echoed in his mind.

“Jean…darlin’,” he began, his voice gravely and suddenly so unsure, so unlike the deadly Wolverine. “I want you to know…I love you, Jeannie. I’ve been in love with you since the day I met you…and it’s only gotten stronger over time. I hope you open your eyes soon so I can tell you…show you how much I love you.”

Logan watched as the heart monitor continued to beep her slow steady rhythm, refusing to let him know if she had truly heard him this time or not. He waited for several long moments, receiving no response to his heartfelt words.

“It’s alright, Red,” he softly said, pressing his lips to her temple. “I’ll be here when you wake up, ready ta tell you all over again that I love you, Jeannie.”

XXX

Slipping through the hallway, she quickly made her way to the infirmary, wanting to see her handiwork first hand instead of just through the whispers and gossip that had been filtering through the mansion since the accident had happened. 

She moved with stealthy grace, her footsteps light and silent. The accident in the Danger Room had gone well, but it still wasn’t quite what she had hoped for. She’d been sent on this mission for a sole reason and that purpose had yet to be fulfilled.

Her mission was far from over here, much more to be accomplished before she could leave. She needed to prove her worth, make them see that she could be trusted and allowed to stay with them. If they didn’t let her stay, she had no place else to go.

Slipping up to the open door to the infirmary, she peered inside, keeping to the dark shadows. She found Wolverine sitting in a chair by a bed occupied by the powerful Jean Grey. He was leaning on the edge of her bed, his head resting on top of his folded arms. They were both sleeping at the moment, completely unaware of the visitor standing in the doorway.

She watched them for a long moment, her mind racing with ways that she could accomplish the task she had been sent to do. She had nothing to lose and everything to gain. They had told her if she didn’t complete her assignment, there was no need to come back.

Staring at them, it was obvious that the Wolverine was in love with her. She had suspected as much in the short few days since she had managed to slip inside the mansion undetected. A plan began to take shape in her mind, a smile slowly spread across her face.

She suddenly knew what her next move would be.

XXX

Logan suddenly stirred, momentarily annoyed to have been woken from a very erotic dream involving Jean. It was the same one that visited him almost every night, one that left him very aroused and desperate for a heated release with her that remained unmet.

She always came to him in the middle of the night, dressed in a sheer nightgown that left little to the imagination, her red hair draped seductively over her shoulders. He would wake to find her standing over him, shafts of moonlight illuminating her every perfect feature.

He would always reach up to grab hold of her only to be stopped by the palm of her hand firmly on his chest before she climbed into bed to straddle him. His hands would slowly wander over her body, his fingers exploring her soft skin as he lifted the nightdress from her slender form silhouetted by the moonlight.

She would press into his hold on her breasts, giving every bit of herself to him in the most sensual expression as he fought to control the overpowering urge to allow the lustful animal inside to take over, to finally just take her the way that he had dreamed of for so very long.

But it was just a recurring dream, one that he hoped to make a reality soon. He didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to contain the animalistic need that was growing stronger with every passing day, fighting to be unleashed on her.

But for her, he would fight it for as long as necessary.

He’d fallen asleep again on the edge of Jean’s bed, her hand still clutched in his as he waited anxiously for her to wake. He wearily rubbed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose in a futile effort to tamp down on his desire pumping hotly through his veins now, passion for her and her alone. It had always been her.

Looking up at her now, he found her still unconscious, wondering what exactly had woken him from his dream this time. He watched her for several moments, making sure she was alright.

Laying his head back down on the edge of her bed against her shoulder, he brought her hand up to his mouth, softly brushing his lips against it. He suddenly felt her squeeze his hand in response, causing his breath to catch in his chest.

“Jeannie,” he said as he sat up, kissing the back of her hand again. “I’m right here, darlin’.”

He studied her face again, hoping she’d look at him with her beautiful green eyes. He waited with bated breath, checking the monitors for any sign that she was beginning to come out of it. Just as he was about to give up hope, he heard her voice suddenly drifting through his mind.

_“I love you…”_

Logan froze as her beautiful voice softly brushed against his mind as tenderly as if it were her fingers, caressing his heart and nearly stopping it altogether. In that unexpected telepathic connection with her, he could suddenly feel everything that she felt for him now, the love and desire that lived and breathed within her heart for him.

She had no idea how long he had ached so deeply to hear her say those words to him, to finally know that she loved him as fiercely as he loved her. He had smelled her desire for him at times, but had been afraid to push her, worried that she wasn’t ready for a relationship with him yet.

“I love you, Jean,” he told her, tears pricking his eyes. “Always have. Come back to me now so I can finally show you.”

_“Don’t…want to die…without you knowing…I love you, Logan…”_

“You are not going to die, Jean,” he heatedly growled, his nostrils suddenly flaring with the very thought. “I’m not going to let you. You have to come back to me now.”

Minutes dragged on without a response, but he had telepathically heard the words that he had longed to hear, filling his heart with more joy and hope than he had ever known was possible until her. Their future together was suddenly so very bright as he leaned up and gently pressed his lips against hers.

She didn’t kiss him back, but he could definitely wait now. The moment she opened her eyes, he would kiss her again, be his forever and that was more than enough to help him hold on for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the Mansion is out to get them. Will Wolverine find out who it is before he loses Jean forever?

Chapter 3

Logan heard her soft groan, felt her body shifting ever so subtly in the bed beneath the sheet. He straightened up from the edge of her bed, hoping she was finally coming out of it. He thought he’d go stir-crazy if he had to wait another day to see her open her eyes or to finally tell her he loved her.

His feelings for her had never been a secret, his suggestive comments and continuous flirting always popping up when least expected, but he’d never told her how truly felt about her, only that he wanted her.

She needed to know that what beat in his heart for her went far beyond the bounds of just lust or physical attraction. This was so much greater than that, bigger than the both of them and he was suddenly desperate for her to know now.

He watched as her eyelids slowly fluttered open, beautiful emerald green meeting ocean blue and he swore in that moment his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

“Jean,” he softly breathed.

Before he could even think to stop himself, Logan swiftly closed the distance between them, his lips capturing hers in a passionate kiss. Her fingers slid into his hair, curling around the black strands and returning the kiss in full.

Checking himself, he reluctantly retreated for air, keeping his face close to hers and sharing the same breath. His lips parted to recapture his breath, the taste of her still dancing there.

“Hi, handsome,” Jean smiled drowsily.

“I thought I was going to lose you,” he softly murmured, his voice thick with lingering fear. “How do you feel?”

Cupping his cheek affectionately, Jean stared into his worry-filled eyes. “Like I’ve been attacked by a Sabretooth,” she winced.

“I’m so sorry, Jeannie,” Logan replied, his voice cracking. He was visibly shaken by what had happened to her, more than she had expected.

“It’s alright, Logan,” she shook her head. “It wasn’t your fault something went wrong with the safeties. You got me out of there and saved my life. I owe you another one. I’m going to have a pretty big debt to pay back.”

Logan ignored her teasing, too distraught over what had happened to her. “But you almost died and I never would’ve gotten the chance to tell you.”

“Tell me what?” she whispered, her heart suddenly racing.

“Jeannie, I…”

“How’s our red-headed patient doing this morning?”

Logan growled under his breath, his chin falling to his chest in frustrated defeat as Beast entered the infirmary. Jean quickly let her hand slip from his face, an apologetic smile on her lips.

“She just woke up,” Logan volunteered, forcing himself to pull away from her when all he wanted was to crawl into that bed with her and be with her.

“Great news,” Beast grinned, not oblivious to the intimate moment that he had obviously just walked in on. “You gave us quite the scare again, Jean.”

“I’m sure with my track record it won’t be the last time,” she grimaced, settling back against her pillow again.

“I should just designate a couple of beds in here just for you and Logan for as many times the two of you end up in here,” Beast said as he checked his patient’s bandages.

“I’d prefer we never had to come back here ever again,” Logan scowled, taking Jean’s hand in his again and holding it possessively. “Especially Red.”

“Well, if you two would learn to behave yourselves a little better, I wouldn’t have to restock our emergency supplies every week.”

“Unfortunately, it’s all in a day’s job when you’re a mutant, Hank,” Logan frowned. 

“And it doesn’t help now that we know someone sabotaged your program,” Beast replied.

“Someone actually sabotaged our program?” Jean asked, looking to Logan. “Who would do something like that?”

“I don’t know, darlin’, but don’t worry,” Logan told her. “We’re trying to get to the bottom of it. Until then, I’m not lettin’ you outta my sight.”

“You don’t think someone was after me, do you?”

“I don’t know yet, but I ain’t takin’ any chances,” he said. “Right now, you just need to concentrate on gettin’ better.”

“I can more than take care of myself,” Jean gently chided him, squeezing his hand.

“I know you can, darlin’, but I still ain’t leavin’ your side.”

“Logan, I need to change some of Jean’s other bandages,” Hank told him. “Why don’t you get cleaned up? I brought you some clothes to change into.”

“Thanks, Hank,” Logan replied, noticing the faint blush that rose to Jean’s cheeks. It did little to quell his longing for her in any way.

“You be okay while I’m gone?” he asked with a narrowed, worried gaze that spoke volumes of what beat in his heart for her.

“I’m fine,” she reassured him, flushing with his intense stare. “Beast is the best there is.”

“Take care of her while I’m gone, furball,” Wolverine grunted, releasing Jean’s hands and gathering up the clothes Beast had brought him.

Hank waited until Logan had disappeared into the back bathroom before drawing her gown up to check her wounds. “So, did I interrupt anything between you and Logan when I came in?” he nonchalantly inquired, keeping his focus on his work instead of his friend’s face.

Jean felt her cheeks grow warm as Beast checked her bandages. She stared up at the ceiling, doing her best to keep her breathing even and her heart from racing. Everyone knew that Logan was in love with her, but she hadn’t as of yet truly allowed her feelings for the Wolverine to be made known.

“No, I had just woken up,” she lightly replied. “He was just making sure I was alright and didn’t need anything.”

Glancing up at her, Beast smiled knowingly. “If you say so,” he grinned. “You know that man is madly in love with you, Jean.”

“I know,” she smiled softly in return. “I love him too.”

“Well that much is plainly obvious,” Hank said. 

“It is?” she asked, looking down at him in surprise.

“My dear, it’s written all over your face and shining in your eyes every time the man walks into a room,” he told her.

Jean pressed her head back into the pillow, embarrassment coloring her cheeks. “And here I thought I was being so guarded.”

“Afraid not,” he informed her. “Pretty much everyone knows and silently rooting for the two of you. They’re just waiting for you to decide what you’re going to do about it. Have you told him yet?”

“No, I was waiting for the right time,” she admitted, averting her gaze. “It just seems like something is always coming up.”

“Well, you better tell him before he explodes or goes berserk,” he chuckled softly. “He’s shown great restraint since you and Scott ended your marriage. I don’t think he’s going to be able to hold on much longer while you decide what you want.”

Jean bit her bottom lip to keep the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth at bay. She had always known that Logan had had a strong attraction to her, his racy flirtatious comments endlessly reminding her of that fact. 

She had felt that same powerful attraction as well, but she had been in love with Scott at the time and had wanted to remain faithful to him despite her attraction to the Wolverine. Now, though, she was free to act on those long-hidden feelings, to fully enjoy what blazed so hungrily in Logan’s eyes for her.

“I want him too, Hank…more than anything,” she softly admitted. “I guess I’m just scared of being hurt again. Sometimes, I think that I love him more than I have ever loved Scott and it scares me to feel something so strongly for someone like that.”

“You know as well as I do that Logan would sooner die than ever hurt you,” Beast gently chided her.

“I know,” she sighed, feeling guilty for even having those thoughts about Logan. She knew she shouldn’t transfer her fears from what happened with Scott to Logan, but it was difficult. “I had once thought the same thing about Scott, but he did hurt me…badly.”

“Logan is not Scott, Jean,” he gently reminded her.

“I know that too,” she suddenly smiled, already finding herself more than anxious to see Logan again.

He was much different from Scott in so many ways. He excited her like no one ever had, made her feel alive, free to finally be who she was inside instead of always trying to be the perfect person everyone felt she was or should be. She could finally be herself and Logan loved her anyway.

“You are healing up nicely, my dear,” Hank murmured as he pulled her gown back down. “It’s a good thing that Phoenix has such strong restorative powers. Your broken bones are already beginning to heal.”

“At least there’s something good about it,” she sighed heavily. “Everyone looks at me with fear in their eyes now…especially Scott.”

“Not all of us look at you with fear,” Beast reminded her. “And one especially reflects nothing but love in his eyes.”

Jean smiled softly at her friend, doing her best to fight back the tears of joy that threatened to form at the thought of the future that awaited her if she would only reach out and take hold of it. 

“Thanks, Hank,” she replied, taking his large blue hand in hers and squeezing it affectionately.

“Alright, break it up you two,” Logan threatened as he entered to find Beast holding Jean’s hand. “I already called dibs on the red head. Don’t want to have to get all jealous now that she’s finally awake.”

Beast chuckled at the Wolverine’s mock threat. “Just talking to my patient here,” he quickly explained, releasing Jean’s hands and backing away from her bed. “Just giving some friendly advice.”

“Oh really?” Logan smirked, curiosity filling his eyes as he glanced from Beast to Jean and back again. “And what kind of advice are you givin’ these days, furball?”

Beast immediately cleared his throat, feigning embarrassment as he began to make a quick exit. “What was that?” he tilted his head, pretending to hear Xavier’s telepathic prompt. “Coming, Professor. Looks like I’m needed elsewhere.”

Jean shook her head as Beast made a quick exit, stifling the laughter that bubbled inside only to be brought short by the broken ribs that still created quite a bit of pain. Wincing, she lightly held her side, shifting in her bed to find a more comfortable position.

“Are you alright, Red?”

“Yah, it’s beginning to settle again,” she grimaced.

Jean looked up to find Logan standing there watching her, a heated expression filling his handsome face. The site of him was nearly her undoing. He was dressed in blue jeans, a black wife-beater and his black boots. 

He always looked so handsome…so dangerous and wild when he dressed like that, his muscular body on display for her to see. It never ceased to create a hot wave of desire to ripple through her when she saw him like that. Hell, she felt it every time she saw him period.

His black hair was wet and sticking out at odd angels, but it only seemed to add to the feral awareness that lived just beneath the surface, something she was anxious to experience and explore. It was all Jean could do to keep from leaping from the bed and knocking him to the floor to have her way with him, but she still felt weak from yesterday’s attack, not to mention the broken bones that were still mending.

Logan could feel his pulse beginning to race as he stared at Jean. Her green eyes were sparkling with amusement as well as something more, a soft smile playing on her lips. He couldn’t stop the shiver of desire that raced through him as he watched her drink him in, desperately aching for her hands and mouth to be in the all the places she had just caressed him with her eyes alone.

He slowly walked towards her, their eyes never leaving each other as he carefully sat down beside her on the edge of her bed. He knew the time had come to tell her what he had been drying to say to her for what had felt like an eternity, but now that the moment had come, he suddenly felt nervous and tongue-tied.

It was a very unsettling feeling for someone like him, a man who had been forged by adamentium and trained to be the deadly assassin that he was today. He was supposed to be fearless and lethal, cold-blooded and ferocious. 

But here he sat beside the woman who had stolen his heart, nervous as hell to say the words that had been dancing on the tip of his tongue for so long now. Why was he suddenly so afraid?

Sensing his sudden nervousness, Jean reached out and took his large hand in hers, lacing her fingers through his and squeezing it tightly. Logan looked down at their joined hands, his heart pounding at the sight of it. 

She was everything to him and now that he was so close to having what he so desperately wanted, he found he was suddenly afraid. Terrified that it would all be taken away from him, that she really didn’t love him in return or that he would wake up and find it had all just been a dream.

“I love you, Logan,” Jean softly said, taking him by surprise as well as herself.

He lifted his eyes to meet hers, his breath catching in his throat. He swallowed hard, his blood pulsating in his ears. She had said the words out loud, the words that had so softly brushed against the recesses of his mind, making him wonder if he had dreamed the whole thing.

But this was no dream. This was real…she was real and she loved him in return.

Logan quickly closed the distance between them, his lips stopping to hover so dangerously close to hers. “I love you, Jeannie,” he told her. “Always have.”

Before he could consummate the kiss, Jean swiftly pressed her lips to his, moaning softly as he gently wrapped his arms around her, careful of her broken bones. She parted her lips, asking him to taste her fully. He readily responded, his hot tongue suddenly stroking her mouth and fueling her need for him like only he could.

Passion grew as the kiss became more heated, neither wanting it to end and yet knowing it couldn’t go any farther just yet. Logan knew that Jean was no shape for anything more, but at least she knew how he truly felt about her.

Breaking the kiss, he pressed his forehead against hers; fighting to catch the breath she had just stolen away. “You can’t believe how long I’ve been dying to hear you say those words to me…or to kiss you like that,” he murmured, kissing the tip of her nose. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” she softly replied. “When we were in the Danger Room and Sabretooth attacked me, I thought I was going to die and it terrified me because I hadn’t told you how I felt about you yet. I didn’t want to die without you knowing that I loved you...I always have to some degree.”

“I know, darlin’,” he smiled, kissing her again. “You told me.”

“I told you?” she asked, confused.

“Yes, when you were unconscious,” he explained, running his fingers through her red hair. “You told me telepathically.”

Stunned, Jean couldn’t believe what she had just heard. “I did?”

“Yes, you told me you loved me and that you didn’t want to die without me knowing,” he told her.

“I must have formed a psychic bond with you over the last few months that finally manifested itself now,” she supposed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that to you.”

“I’m not sorry,” he quickly said with a shake of his head. “There’s no one in this world that I want to be bonded with more then you, Red.”

Jean lightly stroked his cheek as she gazed into his blue eyes, his musky scent mixed with soap making her lightheaded with sudden longing. Logan smiled, her desire for him becoming apparent, harder to ignore. He wanted to act on it now more than anything, but Jean needed to rest now.

He leaned in, unable to resist kissing her just once more before finally pulling away from her. “You should rest now,” he told her, adjusting the blanket around her again. “We can talk later. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“Promise?” she asked with a smile, her eyelids suddenly feeling heavy.

“Always, darlin’,” he smiled in return as he reached out and brushed a lock of red hair from her face.

Settling back into his chair, he watched as she quickly drifted off to sleep, his heart suddenly lighter than it had been in longer than he could possibly remember. His future was now brighter than it had ever been in his entire life and it was all because of the beautiful red head lying in the bed next to him.

He never thought that one day Jean Grey would actually be his, loving him in return and wanting him in her life like this. He had thought he would die someday having never known her touch, the way her body felt beneath his, her heart beating in time with his.

But things had changed…life had changed. None of them were the same people they had once been when he had first met Jean. So much had happened over the years, the Phoenix choosing Jean as its host and helping her to let her barriers down, allowing her true self to shine through.

Scott hadn’t like the changes in her, didn’t like the fact that she was no longer the straight-laced, submissive little wife that he had once had. It had been the beginning of the end of their marriage all because he couldn’t accept what was happening to her.

Logan, on the other hand, had always sensed a wild side to the beautiful mutant, a rebellious spirit hidden beneath the form fitting dresses, the perfect hair and makeup just begging to be released, allowed to finally breathe.

And then the Phoenix force had come, bonding with her soul and finally setting her free and Logan found himself falling more and more in love with her with every passing day. And now, she was finally his – his to love, his to have, his to someday marry if she would have him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the Mansion is out to get them. Will Wolverine find out who it is before he loses Jean forever?

Chapter 4

Scott sat at the table of the large briefing room, his intent gaze taking in everyone seated around him. Gambit and Rogue sat across from him, Beast at one end and the Professor at the head of the table. Logan was of course missing, having refused to leave Jean’s side for any reason, but Scott couldn’t have cared less. He didn’t want to be around that animal any more than he absolutely had to be.

Emma sat close beside him, holding his hand beneath the table where no one could see. There was still quite a bit of animosity and resentment towards her for being a large part of the reason Scott and Jean’s marriage had fallen apart, but she couldn’t care less. She had Scott Summers and that was all that mattered to her. 

She hadn’t come here to make friends. No, she had come with one purpose and one purpose in mind – winning the handsome leader of the X-Men. It hadn’t been her fault that Jean had changed, couldn’t hang onto her husband. Besides, she had Logan and everyone was happy now.

“First, how is Jean doing?” Xavier began, his question directed at Beast.

“Recovering nicely,” he happily reported. “She woke this morning and her injuries have already begun to heal thanks to the Phoenix. She should be up and around in another day or so at this rate.”

“That is good news indeed,” Xavier nodded.

Emma felt Scott bristle at Beast’s mention of the Phoenix. Even though it had saved Jean’s life more times than they could count, it was another part of the reason their marriage had fallen apart – that and the Wolverine. 

Scott had always resented the fact that the deadly Phoenix had taken up residence inside Jean and even more so the fact that Jean had practically welcomed it, choosing to bond with it and learn to control the new powers she now possessed instead of trying to rid herself of it.

“Scott, have you been able to find out any more from your analysis of the computer system in the Danger Room?” Xavier asked.

“Not a whole lot,” Scott admitted. “Emma and I ran through the video of the training exercise that Jean and Logan had created several times. It seemed to run perfectly except that someone obviously tampered with the safeties on the program.”

“Whoever did it would have to have known that Jean and Logan were in there or about to go in there,” Emma interjected with a frown. “Unfortunately, we weren’t able to pick up any signature from whoever it was that had done it.”

“Do you feel that Jean and Logan were targeted?” Rogue asked.

“It’s looking that way, but I can’t say for certain,” Scott replied. “Whoever did it is either someone we know currently living within the mansion or someone has infiltrated our home.”

“The diagnostics that Hank and I ran have failed to turn much up,” Xavier admitted. “We can’t seem to find any trace of anyone sneaking in or bypassing our systems to get inside.”

“Well, someone managed to worm their way in here,” Remy snorted.

“Or someone isn’t who they appear to be,” Rogue countered.

“Either way, we’re going to have to be on high alert until this is resolved,” Xavier announced. “We’re going to have to review the records on each and every student living here, what their powers are and their whereabouts yesterday morning.”

Scott looked skeptical as he leaned forward in his chair, releasing his hold on Emma’s hand. “Do you really believe it could be one of the students, Professor?”

“I’m not taking anything for granted, Scott,” Charles replied. “Jean was very nearly killed and Logan as well if he hadn’t been able to get them both out of there. Someone wanted them dead for a reason and I want to know why.

“Gambit, Rogue – I want you two to dig around the mansion, see what you can find out,” the Professor continued. “Check every inch of this place if you have to, but I want to make sure there’s no other surprises waiting for us. Have Kitty and Kurt help you too if needed. I want to keep this between the main X-Men team that we know we can trust until we know for sure who we’re dealing with.

“Scott, Emma – I want you to review the records of every student here while Hank and I start interviewing everyone. I want no stone left unturned. I will not have someone targeting my people in my own home. This stops here and now.”

Everyone could feel Xavier’s anger in his every word and knew that he was deadly serious. He was very protective of his X-Men, but especially of Jean. She had been his very first student, their hours spent training together to handle her telepathic powers drawing them close.

“We’ll see what we can find, Professor,” Rogue said, standing to her feet. “Come on, Cajun. We got work to do.”

“Right behind you, cher,” Gambit replied as he got to his feet to follow her out. “Let’s turn this place upside down and find us a rat.”

“I still can’t believe it could be one of the students,” Scott sighed heavily at the thought. “We screen them all before they’re even admitted to the school.”

“I know, but someone here has something against Logan or Jean and I intend to find out who it is,” Charles stated as he began to maneuver around the table.

“Who doesn’t have something against Logan,” Scott snorted in disdain as he stood to his feet. “There’s a line a mile long at least who would love to get a piece of that animal.”

“Starting with you, Scott,” Xavier irritably shot back, still not the least bit pleased about Scott’s affair with Emma.

Scott bristled with the Professor’s words. “Point taken,” he bit out, clenching his jaw in anger.

Emma looped her arm through Scott’s, guiding him towards the door. “Come, my love,” she murmured low in his ear, drawing his attention back to her. “We have much work to do.”

Watching Emma and Scott leave arm in arm was still disconcerting to watch. Xavier rubbed his forehead, feeling the beginning of a headache coming on. Where had things gone so wrong?

“Hard to see those two together, isn’t it?” Beast commented as he followed the Professor from the briefing room.

“Even after all these months, it still takes some getting used to,” Charles admitted. “I’m just glad that Jean has Logan and that she’s finally finding happiness again. I’m beginning to think that the two of them had been meant to be all along.”

“I think you may be right,” Hank agreed. “And Jean is finally seeing that as well.”

Xavier pulled his wheelchair to a stop as he turned to look at Beast. “Do you know something I don’t?” 

“Let’s just say that I think this accident in the Danger Room wasn’t such a bad thing,” Beast intimated.

“Got the little nudge she needed, did she?” Charles smirked.

“Yes, you could say that,” Beast smiled as well. “I wouldn’t be surprised if we might to be seeing even more of the two of them together than we already have.”

XXX

Hank entered the infirmary to find Logan still sitting next to Jean’s bed. They were holding hands and talking, the love they felt for one another permeating the whole medical bay. It brought a smile to Beast’s face. He could tell Jean had finally told Logan how she felt.

“Just coming back to check on my favorite patient,” Beast announced as he approached.

“Good,” Logan said with a frown. “Maybe you can convince her to eat something.”

“Logan, I’m not hungry,” she shook her head, doing her best to suppress a smile at his over-protectiveness. “I really just want a shower right now.”

“Fine with me as long as you’re feeling up to it,” Beast agreed. “I can re-bandage your ankle later. I have to help Xavier with some student interviews to check on everyone’s whereabouts yesterday morning at the time of the accident.”

“You don’t think one of the students had somethin’ to do with it, do you?” Logan asked, surprised.

“Charles just wants everyone checked out,” Beast told them. “I’ll be back later. You two behave while I’m gone.”

Jean felt her cheeks growing warm again as Beast left with a grin on his face. Turning her attention back to Logan, she could see the desire for her burning so brightly there. It made her heart skip a beat.

“Would you help me?” she asked.

Logan could hardly believe he had heard her right as his pulse began to race. “Always,” he softly replied. “You never have to ask, darlin’.”

Jean smiled softly as she pulled the covers back, moving her legs to dangle on the edge of the bed. She gave herself a few moments to see how she felt. Sliding her feet to the floor, she stood, putting weight on her ankle only to have it suddenly give way on her.

Logan quickly grabbed hold of her, catching her before she could hit the floor. He effortlessly scooped her up into his arms as if she weighed nothing at all. Jean wrapped her arms around his neck, his handsome face suddenly so very close to hers.

He fought the overwhelming urge to kiss her, not certain how far she wanted to take things with him yet or could. The feel of her in his arms was exhilarating, her nearness already beginning to affect him deeply. He hoped that she couldn’t feel how hard his heart was beating as he carried her into the bathroom.

Jean could feel herself flush; knowing the only thing separating him from her was the thin medical gown that she was wearing. She fought the urge to press her lips against his neck, to kiss and taste him the way that she had dreamed of for so long.

Logan carefully set her down, not knowing what to do next. The man in him was desperate to make passionate love to her, slow and sensual and savoring every caress. The lustful animal inside wanted to push her to the floor, to ravage her over and over again, taking what he had been aching to have for so very long.

Jean leaned in and kissed him slowly, relishing the intimate moment as she caressed his cheek. She reluctantly broke the kiss, her tongue slipping out to run across her lips, savoring the taste of him. Logan watched as she slowly turned around and lifted her long red hair out of the way.

“Could you help me please?”

Her request was nearly his undoing as he reached for the thin strings of her gown, the only thing keeping him from finally seeing all of her. He held his breath as he pulled the strings, his heart pounding like a tribal drum in his chest and in his ears.

Pulling the ties free, he closed his eyes and slowly leaned in, nuzzling his nose in her hair as his hands slipped the gown from her slender body. He felt her shiver slightly as his hands came to rest on her bare shoulders, refusing to look at her just yet.

This slow tortuous dance was driving him insane as he fought back the animal roaring inside of him to take her. He was doing his best to walk that very fine line between man and beast, trying to keep his heated desire in check, but it was damn near impossible with her standing here naked before him.

Leaning her head back into him, Jean thought she had never wanted something badly in her entire life. She had imagined this moment with him so many times over the years, each time a different scenario, but always the same – erotic, hot, and so very passionate.

She slowly turned around, facing the man who was about to be her lover, her hands sliding down to tug on his shirt. He raised his arms, allowing her to remove it, stunned at where this was actually leading. He had secretly hoped, but was too afraid to dare dream it would actually happen here…now.

“Jean…” he whispered her name as her hands began to roam over his chest.

He wanted to give her time to change her mind, to know that she was truly up for this after what she had been through, but his hardening manhood was making it impossible to think straight. Her fingers slowly slid down his chest to his abdomen, his breaths growing more ragged as she began to unbuckle his belt and unfasten his jeans.

“Jean…are you sure?” he managed to gasp as she slid his jeans past his hips. If he didn’t stop this now, he’d never be able to pull back later. The animal inside that lusted after her, craved her wouldn’t allow it.

“I want you, Logan,” she murmured, her lips brushing teasingly against his. “I want to be yours…always.”

It was all he needed to hear as he grabbed hold of her, pulling her flush against him, her breasts pressed firmly against his chest. He moaned at the connection with her, his lips crashing into hers in a heated rush that quickly took her breath away. 

His tongue filled her mouth, stroking her as his hands roamed over the smooth soft skin of her back. He silently prayed that Hank wouldn’t return for a few hours at least, giving them this time together. Nothing was going to keep him from finally taking her now.

Breaking the kiss, Jean limped slowly backwards, a soft smile on her flushed face. “Care to join me?” she asked.

Logan’s breath caught in his chest as Jean limped into the large shower, turning the water on and allowing it to rain down upon her perfect body. He slowly took his time drinking her in, starting with her beautiful red hair and working his way down to her toes. He swore that he had never seen anything so breathtaking in his entire life.

Jean was like a red-headed goddess sent from heaven just for him. It nearly brought tears to his eyes, so overcome with emotion that this was real, that this was finally happening with her…his Jean.

He quickly removed his jeans and boots before entering the shower with her. He came to stand behind her as she began to wash her hair, his fingers working the shampoo through her hair as he pressed himself against her back.

He heard a soft moan escape her lips as she tilted her head back. She had never known anything could be so sensual, so loving as this. He gently pushed her forward beneath the water, rinsing the shampoo from her hair before taking the bar of soap and rubbing it slowly over her body.

The feel of his chest against her back, his hardened manhood pressing against her bottom was quickly pushing her to the edge and they hadn’t even done anything yet. She tilted her head back against his shoulder as he slid the bar of soap over her chest, his mouth finding her throat and kissing her slowly, tortuously.

He could feel her heart racing beneath his hand as he worked the soap into her skin. He inhaled deeply, absorbing her scent and causing a low growl to rumble through his chest as she flooded his senses. He nipped and sucked at her fair skin causing Jean to moan something positively sinful.

She suddenly turned in his arms, standing on one foot as her mouth found his beneath the water that rained down upon the both of them. The kiss quickly escalated as water ran in rivulets down their bodies, the moment growing more passionate, more heated as tongues dueled for control.

Logan swiftly grabbed hold of her thighs, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, taking the weight off of her broken ankle. He abruptly turned, pressing her against the wall, his animal desire beginning to take control.

A small voice in the back of his head told him to take it easy, to be gentle with her, but it was quickly forgotten when Jean slid her hands into his hair, wrapping the strands tightly around her fingers and tugging on it almost painfully.

He growled as he swiftly kissed her everywhere he possible could, his need for her exploding inside of him. Finding his neck, Jean began nipping and sucking at his skin just he had done earlier to her and he knew this was going to be anything but gentle now. 

Shifting his position, he entered her, thrusting deep into her hot wet core and eliciting a gasping cry of pleasure that echoed through the shower room. He paused briefly, fighting the overwhelming urge to come undone right there, knowing he was finally where he had always wanted to be.

He was here with his Jean, the woman that he had always loved about all else and she loved him in return. He could sense it, feel it in the psychic bond they now shared with one another. He could almost see directly into her soul and knew that the depths of his love for her were matched by hers for him.

He could hardly believe this was really happening as he began thrusting deep into her, his lips caressing her throat as he took her. His hands ran over her wet body before gripping her hips, his fingers digging into her soft flesh and no doubt adding to the numerous bruises that already marred her perfect skin.

She met his every powerful thrust, her fingernails scrapping over the muscled planes of his back and drawing blood, but it only urged him on. The fiery passion, the possessive forceful way that he was taking her was driving her absolutely senseless. This was what she had craved, what she had needed all along.

She had never been able to be this physical or forceful with Scott, allowing her true passion to run free like she had been so desperate to do. But with Logan she could. He was the only one who could match her scratch for scratch and bite for bite. He understood her like no one else ever had, knew her better than she even knew herself sometimes.

Tears began to leak from her eyes as she felt her climax begin to roll through her before crashing over her, an intense heated release unlike anything she’d ever experienced before as she screamed his name. She felt every bit of his love in his kisses, in his touch and in every hard thrust so deep inside of her. She had wanted this for so very long and now it was real. Logan was hers and she was his and the future was theirs…together.

With a feral cry of her name, Logan came with a violent release that nearly caused him to blackout. Panting heavily, he clung to her trembling form, pressing his forehead against her shoulder as he fought to gather himself again. He’d never experienced a release quite like that ever before, so powerful and all-consuming. 

Jean was finally his. The thought brought tears to his eyes.

Logan turned and kissed her roughly, the salty taste of tears on his tongue surprising him. “Jean…are you alright?” he panted, suddenly panicked. “Did I hurt you, darlin’?”

“No…no,” she softly shook her head, doing her best to swallow back her tears. “I just never knew love could ever be like…like this.”

“Jeannie,” he murmured, stunned by her admission. 

What kind of a marriage had Jean had with Scott? Had it been so long since Scott had shown her any love? It infuriated him to no end that Scott could ever stop loving this beautiful woman in his arms. At the same time, it had given him the one chance that he had needed to win her heart.

Jean nuzzled her nose against his, already feeling him growing hard within her again. “I love you, Logan,” she softly said. “More than I have ever loved anyone.”

Logan gazed into her emerald green eyes, completely captivated by this woman in his arms. “I love you, Jeannie,” he replied. “Always have…always will.”

Jean kissed him passionately as he pressed his hands against the wall on either side of her head, the fire blazing all over again as he began to move once more, claiming her as his and only his all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the Mansion is out to get them. Will Wolverine find out who it is before he loses Jean forever?

Chapter 5

Securing a towel around his waist, Logan proceeded to retrieve Jean from the shower, enjoying the sight of her standing there waiting for him, water still glistening on her perfect body – the body that he had just taken unbelievable pleasure in. 

He didn’t want her walking on her ankle any more than she had too. Not to mention, he was sure their recent passionate activities had no doubt worn her out more than she already was or would even admit to. Picking her up in his arms, he kissed her deeply before carrying her out and setting her down on the floor. 

“Logan, I’m not an invalid,” she gently chided him as he grabbed another towel and wrapped it around her before she got a chill.

“No, but you’re mine now and I’m going to take care of you every day for the rest of our lives,” he told her as he got her settled down on a nearby bench. He knelt before her, his hands coming to rest on top of her knees as he gazed into her emerald eyes still somewhat clouded with rapture…pleasure that he had given her.

Jean stared at him, still amazed by the deep love that she felt for this man, the love she knew he felt for her. They had made passionate love a couple of times in the shower and yet she wanted him all over again already, her need for him beginning to take over.

The scent of her rising desire stirred his blood like nothing else ever could. Knowing it was her desire for him only made it that much harder to ignore. He wanted her again, but knew that twice was more than enough right now. He needed her healthy, wanted her in his bed not in the infirmary.

Reaching out, she cupped his cheek with her hand. “What did I ever do to deserve your love?” she breathily murmured in amazement, more to herself than him.

“You were born,” he simply replied, smiling softly before melting into her touch.

The serene look that swiftly drifted over his ruggedly handsome face as she stroked his cheek was so incongruent with the feral Wolverine; the dreadful dark things that she knew lurked deep in the hidden recesses of his mind that he couldn’t begin to comprehend. It was sweet to witness especially knowing that she’d had a part in putting it there, that she alone could tame the wild beast inside of him.

He leaned in, pulling her against him and kissing her slowly passionately all over again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, relishing the feel of him once more. It was something that she would never get tired of for as long as she lived. She never wanted this moment to end, but fatigue was beginning to weigh her down.

Making love with Logan had been beyond mind-blowing, leaving her more than desperate to be with him. Unfortunately, she was still healing from the attack yesterday morning, the Phoenix continuing to work to repair the damage, but her body was already screaming for him again.

Pulling back for air, Jean nuzzled her nose against his. “You kiss me like that much longer and we’re never going to make it out of this shower room.”

Logan smirked at her words, her nearness already pushing him to the edge of not caring about how exhausted he knew she had to be. “You make it difficult to let you go when all you’re wearing is a towel,” he huskily said, a slight growl to his voice that sent a shiver up her spine.

“Well, as soon as Beast releases me, we’re definitely continuing this in my room,” she seductively replied, kissing her way to his ear. “Or your room…whichever you prefer.”

“As long as its sound proof, I don’t really care where we are when I take you,” he grinned wickedly, earning a gasp from his lover as she kissed behind his ear. “And if you keep doing that, I’m going to quickly forget you’re still healing and have to take you right here on the floor.”

“I’m not stopping you,” she purred in his ear. “It’s your chivalry that’s getting in the way.”

Logan grasped her thighs tightly with his large hands, pushing the towel up even higher as he turned his head and captured her lips. She was making it damn near impossible to think logically when all he wanted was to make love to her over and over again for the rest of their lives. 

And with his powerful healing factor, he was positive he could. It took quite a long time for him to grow fatigued, being able to make love for hours on end without a break. But he was still worried about Jean after the horrifying attack on her yesterday morning. She had almost died and he didn’t want to push her or prolong her recovery in any way. 

On the other hand, the feel of her hands seductively working their way down to his towel was heating his blood all over again. He retreated with a sharp gasping moan, his face still lingering dangerously close to hers, his hands tightly gripping her thighs.

“We have to stop now or I’m not going to be able to,” he breathlessly warned her, the tone of his voice and the intense passion permeating his eyes reflecting the truth of his words.

“I’m sorry,” she regretfully said.

“Why are you sorry, darlin’?” he asked, fighting to tamp down on the lustful animal inside that demanded her.

“I probably should’ve waited to seduce you until I was in better shape to keep up with you,” she smiled softly. “I just wanted to be with you so badly I didn’t care. I just had to have you.”

“I’m not sure that I could’ve waited much longer, Red,” he admitted with a grimace. “I was going stir-crazy…or have to go back to the Danger Room to release some pent up tension.”

Jean smiled at him, kissing him slowly. “As soon as I’m fully healed, I promise to make it up to you.”

“Jean, you’re mine now,” he firmly told her, gazing deeply into her eyes. “That’s all that matters to me. We have the rest of our lives to be together and figure everything else out.”

Jean winced as she shifted, her hand finding her side again and immediately igniting her lover’s worry once more. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, better than alright now that you’re mine,” she told him and earning a smirk. “Just very sore.”

“I told you to tell me if I got too aggressive,” he frowned, his hand settling on the nape of her neck, his thumb caressing her jaw. “I never want to hurt you, Jeannie. Never.”

“It’s alright, Logan,” she reassured him. “I loved being with you.”

“But you’re not fully healed yet,” he reminded her. “I shouldn’t have been so forceful, but I couldn’t help it. I just wanted you so badly…I could barely control the hunger inside for you. I swear I held back as best I could.”

“Logan, you won’t break me,” she promised him. “I’m stronger than you think. Besides, I want to see your love and desire for me, to feel it…all of it. And I love you…all of you…the man and the beast and everything in between.

“And I’m more sore from what Sabretooth did than making love with you, Logan.”

Logan studied her face for a long moment, searching her features for the truth and finding it shining so brightly in her emerald eyes that it stole his breath away. “I just love you so much, Jeannie. I’ve never loved another woman like I love you.”

“I love and trust you with my whole heart, Logan,” she told him. “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be with you, want you like I do.”

Logan kissed her again, fighting back the overwhelming well of fierce emotions that were building inside of him, threatening to break free. “I never thought I’d ever get this chance with you and now that I’ve got you, I’m never letting you go, Jeannie.”

“I don’t want you to,” she breathed against his lips. “But we should probably get dressed before Hank returns and finds us like this.”

“You’re probably right,” he reluctantly agreed, reaching for a clean medical gown from the nearby shelf. “Hey, what were you and Hank talking about when I came back from my first shower?”

“You,” she shyly averted her eyes as he helped her to stand, steadying her on her one good foot. “Hank encouraged me to tell you how I felt about you.”

“I’m glad he did then,” Logan replied, making a mental note to thank Beast later. “Cajun told me to do the same thing.”

“Really? When?” she asked in surprise.

Logan removed the towel that he had wrapped around her, taking a moment to admire her body that now belonged solely to him. While she aroused him greatly, the bruises he saw caused his rage to erupt along with it. 

“God, you’re so beautiful, Red,” he muttered before continuing. “Gambit came by to see you last night. He asked if I had told you that I loved you yet.”

Holding up the clean gown, Logan began to dress her. “Do I really have to wear this?” she groaned. “I’m not on my deathbed.”

“For now,” he replied, kissing her passionately as he reached behind her to tie the gown. “I enjoyed removing this much more than putting it back on.”

“So did I,” she agreed, her fingernails lightly raking along his bare chest and sparking his desire once more.

“Jean…” he breathed, his eyes falling closed with the feel of her so near, her touch so erotic. “I’m going to need another shower at this rate…a very cold one.”

“I can’t help it,” she smirked in satisfaction, loving how easily she could turn him on. “Now that I’ve had a taste of the Wolverine, you’ve left me starving for so much more.”

A low growl was her only warning before his lips crashed into hers again, stealing her breath and nearly knocking her over. He buried his hands in her red hair, keeping her right where he wanted her.

Jean loved Logan’s fiery passion for her, the way they couldn’t keep their hands off of one another, the fierce hunger for one another that constantly lived just beneath the surface begging to be satisfied if but for only a flickering moment.

It had never been like this with Scott. This was deeper, fiercer, more untamed and only the other could ever possibly meet it.

Just as Logan began to lose all sense of control, his hands bunching the gown tightly, about to tear it from her body, something from out in the infirmary brought him to a sudden stop. He abruptly pulled back, his brow furrowing as he paused and listened.

Jean stared at him for a long moment, confused. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I thought I heard something,” he murmured, his gaze narrowing as he waited.

Jean listened closely, but she could only hear their mutual heavy breathing. Logan suddenly released his passionate hold on her before grabbing his clothes and quickly dressing.

“Stay here,” he firmly ordered before turning and leaving.

Jean frowned, not the least bit happy about being told to stay back. She might not be one hundred percent yet, but she could still fight if she had to. Besides, if someone was truly taking down X-Men, she wasn’t about to let Logan go into a fight alone.

Jean silently limped to the door Logan had just passed through, pulling her wet hair back over her shoulder. Peering into the infirmary, she saw Logan standing stone still, his claws extended and ready for an attack.

Whatever or whoever he had sensed out here was obviously perceived as a possible threat.

Logan froze, his senses going haywire at the unseen presence he felt. Someone had come after Jean and he would be damned if they touched one hair on her red head. He finally had what he’d always wanted, the love that he had longed for forever. He wasn’t about to let anyone steal her away from him now.

“I know you’re here so show yourself,” he fiercely growled, his rage taking the place of the hot desire that had just been pumping through his veins.

Reaching out with her telepathy, Jean realized someone was truly there in the medical bay with them even though neither one of them could see it. She silently limped further into the infirmary, using her powers to help pinpoint the intruder’s location.

“Red,” Logan angrily growled with a sneer on his lips. “I told you to stay put!”

Ignoring his anger with her, Jean limped a little closer while staying well clear of his deadly claws should he need to attack. “It’s a female…maybe early twenties,” she whispered.

“Can you locate her?” he whispered back, his heated gaze continually sweeping the medical bay searching for the intruder.

“Give me a second,” she muttered, squeezing her eyes tighter. She was already drained from the attack by Sabretooth and then making love with Logan. Using her powers was stealing what little strength she still had left.

She felt a cold chill wash over her, dizziness suddenly causing her to place her hand on the wall beside her to keep from falling over as she concentrated on her powers. There was something about the presence in the room with them…something that sparked fear in her core.

Logan glanced back over his shoulder at her, his panic quickly escalating at the site of her suddenly so pale. “Jean?” he called to her.

“Logan! Get down!” she yelled.

Before the Wolverine had time to move, he found himself unexpectedly shoved forcefully to the floor by a powerful telekinetic push from his lover just as a sudden blast of mutant powers shot out of nowhere and passing right over where he had been standing.

Unable to save Logan and stop the blast at the same time due to her weakened state, Jean took the full force of the blow, knocking her backwards hard onto the floor.

“Jean!” Logan roared, turning to find her lying lifelessly on the floor several feet away from him.

With a snarl of pure uncaged fury, Logan leapt to his feet, his adamentium claws gleaming in the light of the infirmary. He immediately went to Jean, his heated glare still searching for whoever had just attacked them.

He released a ragged breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as he heard Jean groan softly beside him, more than relieved that she was still alive. “Come out and fight, coward!” he yelled, his heart hammering as he fought the beast inside trying to claw its way out.

Logan waited for several moments, watching for any signs of another attack, but nothing came. The presence that he had sensed, the imminent danger was no longer there, the infirmary eerily quiet again.

He finally retracted his claws, turning his attention back to his lover lying on the floor. “Jeannie…” he softly breathed as he knelt beside her, frantic with worry. “Please…”

“Logan?” she murmured, fighting to open her eyes as she attempted to sit up.

“Whoa, there…take it easy, Red,” he gently told her, gathering her up in his arms and holding her close to him. He pressed his lips to her temple, swallowing hard. “God, Jeannie…you scared me half to death. I thought I’d lost you.”

Jean didn’t respond, unconsciousness grabbing hold of her again and dragging her down into its dark murky depths. Logan held her close against him, squeezing his eyes closed against the fear that still rattled him to his core as he gently laid her down in her bed.

“What happened?”

Logan looked up to see Beast running into the infirmary, panic etched in his blue face. “The intruder showed up here,” he angrily scowled at him. “Tried to attack us again. Jean took the full brunt of the attack.”

Beast immediately began looking around the medical bay. “Where is the intruder?”

“Don’t know,” he shook his head. “She’s invisible. I’m not sensin’ her here any longer.”

“She? Invisible?” Professor Xavier asked as he entered. “Is Jean alright?”

“She took a pretty powerful shot of whatever that mutant is packin’,” Logan snorted, looking down at Jean who was still trying to drift in and out of consciousness as Beast began to check her over. 

Jean softly groaned Logan’s name over and over, her face wincing in obvious pain as her head rolled side to side. He took her hand in his, holding it tightly. She seemed to settle a little then, unconsciousness drifting over her again.

“Was Jean able to discover anything about the mutant?” Xavier asked, noticing how Jean seemed to quiet when Logan touched her.

“She was able to find out that it’s a female, early twenties. That was about it before Jean knocked me flat on the ground and took the hit.”

“So it wasn’t targeting Jean, but you?” Charles pointed out.

Logan seemed to mull it over for a long moment before responding. “I guess so,” he admitted as realization washed over him. “I thought whoever it was had come back to finish what they had started with Jeannie, but it seems she may have been aimin’ at me this time.”

“You may have been the intended target all along and Jean might have just been in the way,” Beast supposed. “Or you were just in the way of getting to Jean this time.”

“I don’t know, but I don’t like it,” Logan ground out, his nostrils flaring. “I don’t care if this mutant is after me or not, but comin’ after Jean is somethin’ altogether different. We need to find this lunatic before she does permanent damage.”

Xavier could see the rage in the Wolverine’s eyes, the true love and worry he held for the red-headed mutant lying in the bed before him. He had known that Logan was in love with her, but he had never realized how deeply it truly ran. Now, it was as clear and as obvious as anything he’d ever known.

And this wasn’t just some superficial attraction or a desire to have something that he couldn’t have. This was a deep abiding love, she the strong soothing constant that he needed in his life. Jean was the only one who could ever tame the beast known as Wolverine.

Jean and Logan had truly been meant for each other all along, were two parts of the same whole. It was as if they had found their missing half, the part of their souls that had been absent all this time. It brought great peace and joy to him to know that these two would finally be happy together, finding love and solace in one another.

Xavier drew a deep breath as he turned his attention to his favorite student as he considered what Wolverine had said. “I couldn’t agree with you more, Logan.”

“I gave her something to help her sleep now. She needs to rest if she’s ever going to recover from this,” Beast informed them. “This attack certainly didn’t help things. Hopefully when she wakes up, she’ll be able to tell us if she gathered anything more from our uninvited guest.”

“In the meantime, I’m going to run an analysis on the infirmary and see if we can pick up on any mutant signature left behind this time,” Xavier told them. “Let me know as soon as Jean’s awake.”

“Will do, Professor,” Beast murmured in thought as he continued to check Jean over.

Logan could scarcely believe what had happened. He had just made love with Jean, his dreams finally coming true only to be attacked in the infirmary and Jean in worse shape than she had been in. He swore to himself he would find the mutant who had done this and when he did, she would wish she’d never been born.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the Mansion is out to get them. Will Wolverine find out who it is before he loses Jean forever?

Chapter 6

“LOGAN!” Jean screamed his name in a breathless cry of panic as she suddenly lurched forward in her bed, wild-eyed fear searching frantically for him as she panted heavily.

“Jeannie, it’s alright,” Logan immediately leapt from his chair as he attempted to soothe her, moving to sit on the bed beside her. He quickly leaned in, grabbing hold of her face and forcing her to look him in the eye. “I’m right here, darlin’…I’m right here.”

“Logan…” she softly breathed in relief, throwing herself into his arms and burying her face into his muscular chest.

Logan wrapped his arms tightly around her trembling form, holding her securely against him. He tilted his head, kissing the top of hers, relishing the feel of her in his arms. This was all still so surreal to him yet even now as he held her, attempting to calm her fears. He had dreamed of Jean being his for so very long that now that it was a reality he was having difficulty accepting it. He was still afraid it was all going to come crashing down around him, that it would all be taken away from him just like everything else in his life.

“It’s alright, Red,” he murmured into her hair as he rubbed her back. “You’re safe now.”

“I was so afraid that something had happened to you,” she tearfully told him as she pulled back to look into his face. 

“I’m fine, Jean,” he told her, stroking her hair in an effort to settle her.

The love he felt for her warred against his fear of losing her at that moment. She never should’ve put herself in the line of fire like she had. It renewed his anger with her for doing what she had done instead of staying put like he had told her to. He couldn’t lose her, not now that he finally had a future worth looking forward to, one that involved her.

“What happened?” she murmured as she fought the fuzzy haze that still filled her mind.

“You didn’t listen to me and you got hurt – that’s what happened,” he angrily replied as he took her face into his hands. “Why did you do that, Jean? You shoulda let me take that shot. I coulda handled it better than you coulda.”

“I…I didn’t want you to get hurt,” she told him, momentarily stunned by his reaction. She closed her eyes as she fought to remember everything that had happened. “I thought I could get you out of the way and still block the blast, but I…I couldn’t do both. I wasn’t strong enough yet.”

“I know you’re not strong enough yet, but you’re too damn stubborn for your own good,” he growled in agitation. “I’d rather it be me in this bed instead of you.”

“And you think I’d be okay with that?” she heatedly asked, her hands gripping his wrists as he held her face close to his. “I love you too much to just stand by and let you get hurt, Logan. You’re just going to have to get used to me being around all the time now, protecting your back and keeping you from getting yourself killed because I’m not going anywhere. You’re no longer the lone wolf. We’re a team now – you and me.”

Logan stared into her eyes, her words piercing his heart. Before he knew it, his mouth was suddenly on hers, kissing her breathless and making her lightheaded with reawakened need all over again. His tongue was passionately stroking her mouth, reminding Jean of how he had so forcefully stroked her deep within her core just hours ago. The thought warmed her clear to her toes.

His fingers slid up into her hair, holding her close as he fought the overwhelming urges surging through his system, a raw hungry need demanding that he have her again. The feel of her hands slipping beneath his shirt and lightly scratching his chest was driving him crazy as well.

He always knew there was a passionate, wild side residing deep within the red-haired beauty in his arms, one that was dying to be set free. He had only gotten a glimpse of it when he had made love to her, but he knew that he would soon be seeing it unleashed in its fullest once she was fully recovered and he could hardly wait.

He finally forced himself to pull back, his forehead resting against hers as he fought for the control that refused to submit. His breath was so warm pulsating against her face and heating her blood for him. She wanted him again, but knew it would have to wait for now.

Jean raked her perfect teeth over her bottom lip, earning a low throaty growl from her lover. “Are you sure you’re alright?” she breathlessly asked him, doing her best to control her hammering heart.

“Never better now that you’re awake again, darlin’,” he reassured her, his voice having lost the heat of his anger from just a moment ago. “Whoever she was that attacked disappeared right after you were hit and hasn’t been back since.”

“Good,” she sighed as she reluctantly released her hold on him.

Logan stayed close to her, not so willingly to let go of her just yet. Too much had happened in the last couple of days that had threatened to steal her away from him. He wasn’t about to let that happen – ever.

“Are you alright?” he asked, his eyes roaming over her face. “You took a pretty nasty hit.”

“I’ll be alright,” she shook her head, dismissing his worry. “Whoever she is, she’s strong. She completely short-circuited my entire system.”

“Is that what she did to you?”

“Yes, it was strange,” she told him, her forehead creasing. “It was like a jolt of electricity running through me. I thought it was going to stop my heart.”

Logan frowned with her words, not liking the sound of it. “Well, I’m glad it didn’t,” he scowled.

“I think the Phoenix helped keep it from happening,” she guessed.

“Did you pick up on anythin’ else from her before you were hit?”

Jean closed her eyes, trying to force herself to remember. There was something about her that had struck her, something that had caused fear to spike through her, but for some reason, she couldn’t remember what it had been.

Logan stared at her for a long moment, watching her fight to remember. “Jean?” he gently said, his hand cupping the side of her face. “What is it? What’d you sense from her?”

Jean sighed heavily in annoyance, finally opening her eyes to look at Logan. “I can’t remember,” she replied in obvious frustration.

“It’s alright, Red,” he reassured her. “Just give yourself some time to recover. You’ve been though a lot lately.”

“But it was something important,” she told him with a huff, falling back in bed against the pillows. “There was something about her that reminded me of someone…something, but I can’t remember who. It terrified me, Logan.”

Studying her, Logan could see the fear that permeated her face, the panic that swam in her piercing green eyes. “Hey, we’ll figure it out together, darlin’,” he promised her, taking her hand in his. “I ain’t gonna let anyone take you away from me now that I finally got ya.”

Jean smiled softly at him, feeling so safe, so loved with him. “I love you, Logan,” she told him, fatigue tugging at her again. “I don’t want to lose you either.”

“Ain’t no one gonna get rid of me now that I got you all to myself, Red,” he told her with that confident cocky smirk that always caused a shiver to race up her spine.

“What time is it?” she asked, her eyes growing heavy. “Is Hank in bed now?”

“It’s the middle of the night,” he replied, his gaze narrowing with worry. “Why? Are you in pain? Do you want me to get him?”

Jean quickly grabbed hold of his hand as he began to get up from the edge of her bed. “No, I don’t need him,” she said. “I need you. Would lay here with me?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” he smiled, his pulse racing with her request.

Leaning down, he removed his boots before lifting the covers and crawling in beside her. She gingerly moved over, shifting to her side so that she could face him. She was already beginning to feel a little better having him here in bed with her, her fear beginning to ease somewhat.

Logan opened his arms to her. “Come here, darlin’,” he murmured, loving how she wanted him with her, needed him as much as he needed her. 

He had never liked the idea of “needing” or being attached to someone, but with Jean it was so very different. He actually longed for it, wanted her to want him, to need him even though she was a very powerful telepath and host to the formidable Phoenix.

Jean slipped into his waiting embrace, her arms sliding around him and snuggling close against his hard warm body. She sighed against his chest as she settled in against him, his arms wrapping her up in his protective hold on her.

She breathed deeply, inhaling his musky scent that was so Logan. She could hardly wait to get out of here, to finally have the life with him that she had been dreaming of having. She was anxious to get him into her bed, to make love to him and with him.

Logan leaned down to kiss her hair. He smiled softly as he felt her relax in his arms, her fingers curling around the front of his shirt and clinging to him as if he was her only lifeline in this harsh world. He felt such utter peace inside when he was with her, a sense of serenity that had evaded him most of his life until Jean.

Many nights had been spent holding her like this as she had cried herself to sleep, doing his best to help her through her pain over her failed marriage to Scott, struggling to come to terms with how it had been crumbling for quite some time. 

Now, though, she was here with him because she loved him, wanted him. She had chosen him.

No tears were being shed by her this time, no thoughts about Scott working its way between them like a thorny vine. This was about them now with nothing between them except their love for one another.

“Sleep well, Red,” he whispered as he tightened his hold on her, sliding his leg to rest over both of hers, keeping her completely trapped within the safe confines of his embrace.

He heard a soft mumbling response that brought a smirk to his lips. He didn’t need to hear any words in return at that moment. He already knew she loved him. He’d heard the words on her sweet lips several times now, had shared in the heated intimate passion of it. 

Now, he just needed to keep her safe so they could be together again.

XXX

Scott panted heavily as he fought to catch the breath Emma had just taken away. He pulled her flush against him, their bodies cooling from their passionate love making. Emma turned her head, brushing soft kisses against his chest and relishing in the love that they shared.

Scott was hers now, not Jean’s. That alone brought a haughty smirk to her face. Emma would never truly admit that there was a small part of her that was jealous of Jean Grey or the fact that she seemed to be perfect in almost every single way. That would be saying that she had lost in some way and Emma knew that she had not lost. She had Scott Summers in her bed.

She lightly ran her fingers over his sweat-slick chest, sensing his suddenly solemn mood. “What are you thinking about, my love?” she softly asked, her lips brushing against his skin.

“I was just wondering who could be after Jean,” he admitted with a heavy sigh.

Emma immediately bristled with his words, the mention of “her” fueling her dislike for the woman. She pulled back to look at her lover in the dim moonlight that shone through a nearby window, the curtains billowing softly with the breeze that floated into the room.

“You were thinking of Jean?” she snapped, incredulously. “We just made love and you’re thinking of your ex-wife?”

The venom in her voice did not go unnoticed by Scott who quickly fought to revise what he had just said. “No, I wasn’t thinking about Jean like that,” he quickly amended with a frown. “I was just thinking about how much I love you, how it would devastate me to have you down in that infirmary injured like Jean is right now, not knowing who might be after you.”

Emma swiftly lost a measure of her anger, his words cooling some of her jealousy. “I love you too, Scott,” she sweetly replied, leaning in and kissing him passionately.

“I just want to find out who has infiltrated the mansion and why before anyone else gets hurt,” he told her. “I admit I’m worried about Jean, but she no longer holds my heart like she once did. It belongs to you, Emma…has for some time now.”

The White Queen smiled, the truth of his words evident in his voice even though she couldn’t see his eyes hidden behind his ruby glasses. She knew that there would be a small part of him that would always care for Jean, but not ever like he once did. She was his now and she was going to do everything in her power to keep it that way.

“Do you really think that we’ll find anything in the student admittance records?” she thoughtfully asked.

“I don’t know,” he sighed heavily, absentmindedly caressing her back. “What I do know is that we need to get to the bottom of this soon. That attack on Logan and Jean in the infirmary this afternoon just confirms that someone is out to get one of them.”

Emma settled back against him, snuggling in close again. “Was the Professor able to pick up any signature left behind from the attack?”

“All he said was that he found an unusual expense of mutant energy, one that he hadn’t ever seen before,” he replied, running his fingers through her damp hair.

“What was that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know,” he shook his head. “I think that there’s a small part of him that blames me for my marriage with Jean falling apart.”

“That’s not fair,” Emma heatedly said, sitting up to look at him again. “It’s not your fault that Jean became the Phoenix, chose to keep that vile force living within her instead of trying to find a way to purge it like you had wanted. And it was definitely not your fault the way Logan was always sniffing around her like a dog ready to pounce.”

“I know, but I understand where it’s coming from. While Charles and I are close, Jean has always been very special to Xavier,” he explained. “She was his first student, feels she can’t do anything wrong. Besides, it doesn’t matter. I have you now and that’s all that I need.”

A seductive smile spread across her face as she moved to lie on top of him, their bodies perfectly lined up. She slowly kissed him, teasing his lips and stoking his fire once more. She loved him, loved all that he stood for and was as a man.

“Jean was a fool for ever letting any amazing man like you slip through her fingers, Scott,” she told him. “I’m just fortunate that I was there to win your heart.”

“I’m glad you were too,” he whispered as he kissed her, his hands roaming over her, anxious to show her his love all over again.

XXX

She curled up into the small corner of an unused closet in the lower level of the mansion that had become her home since arriving here. Yawning, she fought back the urge to just give up and escape while she still could. 

She softly cursed under her breath, pulling the blanket she’d stolen tighter around her. She didn’t need anyone, didn’t know why she had even bothered trying to form an alliance with the ones who had sent her here on this damn mission in the first place. 

She could take care of herself, had done so most of her life, living on the streets and fending for herself for longer than she cared to remember. No, she didn’t need anyone in her life. She was just fine on her own and by herself. It was better that way.

If she left now, she could be in the next state before morning if she travelled all night. No one would ever find her; never know what had become of her. She’d make sure of that. 

She was still furious with herself with how the attack in the infirmary had gone down. It had definitely not gone as planned, Jean Grey saving the Wolverine from the powerful blast of energy that she had hurled at him.

She scowled, angry for having failed again. She had been given one simple mission to accomplish and she had as of yet been unable to do even that. It never should have been this difficult or taken near this long.

She had been here for five days, scouting things out and finding the perfect way to awaken the powerful Phoenix in that exercise program. Unfortunately, it had only served to injure the Phoenix’s host and awaken the rage of the ever-vigilant Wolverine who refused to leave her side for even a moment.

That was the last thing that she had wanted. The Wolverine’s lethal skill was legendary and now he was standing guard over Jean Grey. She had hoped to eliminate him and still accomplish her goal this afternoon in the infirmary, but the outcome had been unexpected.

She hadn’t anticipated Jean being recovered enough to put up much of a fight at that point, saving Wolverine from her secret attack on them. Now, Jean was hurt worse than she already had been, the Phoenix still dormant within her.

She was quickly running out of options here, needing to find a way to provoke the Phoenix and accomplish her goal. She knew if she didn’t, she was as good as dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the Mansion is out to get them. Will Wolverine find out who it is before he loses Jean forever?

Chapter 7

Beast hummed softly to himself as he made his way to the infirmary, anxious to see how Jean was doing this morning. Hopefully, she’d be awake now and able to provide more information about their encounter with the very elusive intruder that they’d been unable to locate so far.

It was strange how they’d been unable to find the slightest trace of their deceptive visitor and more than a little disconcerting to say the least.

They fact that not a single hint of this young woman could be detected was truly unnerving, walking among them and not even aware of her presence. How long had she been here among them and what did she want?

There would be no way to predict when another attack might occur. It could come out of anywhere at any time, taking them all by surprise and possibly causing unimaginable injuries. There was no way of truly knowing the magnitude of her powers until they had captured her.

Whoever this woman was or what her motives could be, she was highly dangerous.

Beast came to an abrupt stop, something awakening a sudden awareness of an unseen, unknown presence. He cautiously turned around, his narrowed eyes scanning the empty steel corridor and finding nothing. He waited for several breathless heart beats, his pulse beginning to race in anticipation of an attack.

His nostrils twitched, his senses on high alert despite what his eyes weren’t detecting. She was definitely close, possibly following him. The problem was he was helpless to do anything about it until she made her presence known. How could he defend against or ward off an attack when the opponent was invisible?

He quickly resumed his way to the infirmary knowing he was going to need Logan and Jean’s help in order to capture their unseen offender.

Entering the medical bay, Beast stopped when he noticed Logan lying in bed with Jean, his entire body creating a cocoon of protection around her. It brought a smile to his face, happy to know that Jean had finally let Logan in.

No longer sensing the undetectable presence that had been following him, he made his way to the bed where his friends were still sleeping. Hopefully, they could help him find her again if she was still nearby.

“Logan,” Hank softly said, knowing better than to touch the deadly Wolverine when he was asleep. One could quickly find themselves impaled with adamentium claws.

After several moments of no response, Beast decided on a different tactic. “Jean…wake up,” he quietly called.

The red-headed mutant softly stirred, snuggling in closer to her love if that was even possible. A small smile crept to Jean’s lips even in her sleep as she breathed Logan in, softly sighing his name.

Beast hated to wake them, but they needed to stop this woman now. It was obvious, though, he was going to have to try something different to wake his slumbering friends.

Hank cleared his throat loudly, watching with amusement as Jean’s eyes shot open at the sudden intrusion in her blissful sleep. Blushing furiously at having been caught in such a compromising position, she quickly attempted to disengage herself from Logan’s intimate embrace, but Logan only seemed to tighten his hold on her, keeping her exactly where he wanted her.

“Jean…” Logan softly moaned her name, her scent filling his senses even in his sleep.

Jean fought back her sudden heated arousal as she felt his hardening manhood pressing against her through his jeans. Despite how badly she wanted him at that moment, she knew she needed to wake him up before he started taking her right there in his sleep in front of Beast.

“Logan…wake up…” she gently, but urgently called to him, her hand caressing his face as Beast discreetly moved away, giving them a chance to wake up with some bit of privacy.

Logan groaned, her hands roaming sensually over her back, his leg shifting to lock her against his body where he needed her at that moment. He ground his hips against hers causing a moan to rise up in Jean’s throat but she swiftly swallowed it back.

“Lo-gan,” she gasped something that began as a squeak and ended in a throaty moan at the sudden friction and pressure.

Jean was certain that her face was growing redder by the moment, her desperation at waking him vying with her reawakened need for him. He tilted his head, pressing his face against her throat. His lips quickly began teasing her as awareness slowly seeped in.

“Jeannie…” he murmured against her throat, breathing deeply.

The feel of his facial hair rough against her skin was doing absolutely nothing to dampen the desire pumping through her veins now with the feel of him so aroused. She needed to stop him now before this went any further.

“Logan!” she sharply said. “Wake up!”

Logan’s eyes flew open at the urgency in her voice, immediately releasing her. “What is it?” he asked, his fists up and ready to release his claws. “Are you alright?”

“Hank is here,” she told him.

Logan looked up to find Beast standing on the far side of the infirmary, his back to them. Looking back at Jean, he noticed the rosy flush of her cheeks, the sheepish look in her green eyes. The look of arousal resided there as well, bringing a cocky smirk to his lips.

“It’s only Beast, darlin’,” he smirked. “Nothin’ the furball ain’t ever seen before.”

Jean slapped his shoulder as he pulled her in for a heated kiss which she fought against at first only to finally submit to. “You’re going to pay dearly for that,” Jean softly threatened him, but the desire in her eyes betrayed her menacing tone.

Logan grinned wickedly. “I can hardly wait,” he murmured as he got up, stretching. “Mornin’, Beast.”

“Logan…Jean,” Beast greeted them with a knowing smile. “I think out visitor is close by.”

Logan immediately froze, the distinct sound of his claws’ release filling the air. Jean attempted to get out of the bed as well, but her body refused to cooperate. She groaned, gritting her teeth and holding her side as she fell back against the pillows.

“I don’t smell her,” Logan ground out, his nostrils flaring, his teeth bared.

“I’m not picking up anything either,” Jean said. “Where did you notice her?”

“In the corridor on my way down here,” Beast replied. “I smelled something different in the air.”

“Well, she ain’t here now,” Logan said as he retracted his claws.

“Did you pick up on anything about her before she attacked you and Logan yesterday?” Beast asked.

“Just that it was a young woman…early twenties…and…” Jean began before abruptly stopping, a frown forming on her lips.

“And what?” Logan pressed, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her.

Jean sighed heavily, racking her brain for the information that it refused to divulge. “There was something else…something dark…almost familiar,” Jean attempted to explain, a shudder of dread rippling through her.

“In what way?” Logan demanded to know, not liking where this could possibly be leading.

“I’m not sure, but I vaguely remember seeing…fire,” she informed them, her lips pursed in frustration.

“Fire?” Beast frowned, stroking his chin in thought.

“In her mind…there was something that I picked up on for a brief second before I had to shove Logan out of the way,” she said.

Logan suddenly jumped to his feet, anger erupting as something clicked. “Hellfire Club,” he spat out with a furious sneer.

“That was my first guess, but I can’t be certain if it’s truly them,” she shook her head in frustration. “It all happened so fast and I had to get Logan out of the way before she blasted him with whatever powers she possesses.”

“I told you that you shoulda let me take that hit,” he growled at her, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

“And I’d do it all over again if I had to,” she told him. “I can take a hit too. I’ve taken more than my fair share over the years.”

“You’re in no condition to be fightin’ right now, Jean,” he hissed, his anger pumping hotly through his veins. “Besides, my healin’ factor is faster and stronger.”

“Logan…” Jean began.

“If it is the Hellfire Club, then we already know that it’s Jean they want,” Beast interrupted the lovers’ feud before Jean could fully respond.

Logan growled, his sneer deepening with the rage within, his innate need to protect his lover taking over once more. “I’ll be damned if they get their filthy hands on her again.”

“I’m not even sure it’s truly them, Logan,” Jean said, attempting to calm him down. “We don’t know enough yet about her to know for certain that the Hellfire Club is truly involved in all this or not. It could also mean she wants the Phoenix.”

“She attacked you,” he snapped. “That’s more than information enough for me to tear her to shreds.”

“She was actually aiming at you this last time, Logan,” Beast pointed out.

“Because I was in the way,” he shot back. “She had to get through me to get to Jean.”

“I’ll go talk to Charles, let him know what you picked up,” Hank said, heading for the door. “Any little bit of information will help in the search for this mutant. I’m going to set the security alarms and lock down the infirmary until we get to the bottom of this.”

“No, Hank, don’t,” Jean quickly objected.

“Jean…” Logan snapped.

“I want her to come for me,” she explained. “If I can get her to come after me again then maybe we can finally catch her.”

“I’ll discuss it with Charles, but for now I’m locking it down until you’re fully recovered,” Beast insisted. “I’m not taking any chances now.”

“I’m not helpless,” Jean ground out, crossing her arms in agitation as Beast quickly exited.

“I know you’re not, darlin’, but I’m also not takin’ any chances where you’re concerned,” Logan told her, sitting back down on the edge of the bed again. “You’re not recovered enough to take on a full-blown attack yet.”

“You thought I was well enough in the shower yesterday,” she shot back, annoyed.

“Jeannie,” Logan scowled, anger burning in his cerulean blue eyes. “I believe it was you who seduced me and by the way you were screamin’ my name, you were most definitely enjoyin’ it.”

Staring into his angry eyes, Jean bit back a stinging retort, not wanting to fight with him especially when her anger and frustration lived within herself and not with him. She should’ve been able to pick up more from the mutant who had attacked them, immobilizing her with her powers.

Jean sighed heavily, tamping down on her own anger. “I’m sorry, Logan,” she softly said, momentarily closing her eyes. “I’m not mad at you. I’m just upset with the whole situation…angry with myself.”

“I know, Red, but it’s not your fault,” he replied, taking her hand and interlocking their fingers. “We’ll get through this just like everythin’ else that’s been thrown our way.”

“I just can’t bear the thought of anyone getting hurt because of me…most of all you,” she admitted, lowering her gaze as she fiddled with a loose string on the edge of the blanket covering her.

“Hey, I ain’t goin’ nowhere especially now that I got you,” he told her, his fingers beneath her chin forcing her to look at him. “You make me want to change my wild ways, Red; to settle down and build a life. Ain’t no one been able to do that but you.

“Besides, I’m too ornery a cuss to be taken out or kept down for long. Everyone been tryin’ for years to get rid of me and it ain’t worked yet. This crazy mutant sure as hell ain’t gonna be the one to do it.”

Jean stared at him, bathing in his intense gaze that seemed to know her inside and out. “I’d love it if you stayed with me,” she softly admitted to him. “I couldn’t bear to watch you again.”

“We’re together now, darlin’,” he told her, his hand finding her face. “I don’t know how this will all work out between us or where life will take us, but I do know I ain’t goin’ any place you’re not.”

Jean sat up, leaning in and kissing him hard. Her hands slid into his thick black hair, holding him close as she kissed him. Logan’s arms immediately snaked around her slim frame, relishing the feel of her against his body.

Retreating for air, Logan grinned sinfully at her. “I think I’m really likin’ the fact that we’re both locked in here all alone,” he breathed heavily, his hand resting on the nape of her neck.

“You do?” she smiled back. “What do you have in mind?”

“There’s no better way to protect you than for me to be on top of ya,” he smirked, a devilish glint in his blue eyes.

“And I’m sure that will definitely help in my recovery,” she replied with a roll of her eyes, her heart stuttering as the intense passion brewing in his heated gaze. “How about settling for breakfast in bed with me instead?”

“I’ll see if someone can bring something down to eat,” he reluctantly agreed. He leaned in and kissed behind her ear, his breath hot blasts against her neck causing gooseflesh to ripple over her arms. “Just let me take care of ya, Red,” he murmured as he kissed her. “I promise I’ll always treat ya good.”

XXX

Walking side by side through the dimly lit corridor, Gambit was growing more frustrated by the moment. He and Rogue had covered nearly half the mansion yesterday, coming up completely empty. Somebody was after his friends and he didn’t like it one bit.

Looking at the handsome man walking beside her, Rogue could tell the Cajun was growing more and more agitated by the moment. “Don’t worry, Remy,” she soothed with her usual southern drawl and charm. “We’ll find the rat that’s infested our home.”

“I know,” he grumbled. “It’s just…Gambit don’t like his friends being attacked especially in our own backyard.”

“I know, shugah,” she sighed. “Me too, but Jean is a fighter and so is Logan. Gonna take a lot more than this mutant to take ‘em down. Besides, all we can do now is try to find this trespassin’ mutant before she hurts someone else.”

“We’ve looked almost everywhere, cher,” he groused. “There ain’t no sign anywhere that we been invaded except for the attacks. Whoever it is, she knows how to cover her tracks but good.”

“I ain’t givin’ up yet,” Rogue huffed as they turned another corner. “You start on that side with those rooms and I’ll take this side.”

“Sure thing, cher,” he agreed with a grim nod of his head, his hand already reaching for the door handle. “Still don’t know how we’re gonna be able to find her if she can shield herself.”

“Just look for anything out of the ordinary,” Rogue told him in exasperation as she opened a door to find a closet full of miscellaneous supplies.

She swore that she’d seen more of this mansion in the last two days then she’d ever seen in the entire time that she had lived here. There were rooms that she was sure hadn’t even seen the light of day in more years than she could count and yet everything remained in pristine condition.

“So do you think Jean is ever gonna admit she’s in love with Wolverine?” Rogue asked, closing the door behind her before moving on to the next.

“I told Logan he needs to just tell her,” he replied. “Don’t know why it’s so hard for people to admit they in love. Everyone already knows how madly in love you are with Gambit.”

Rogue immediately bristled with his words, her eyes widening in shock. She quickly spun on her heel, coming face to face with the handsome Cajun who was suddenly so very close to her. She felt herself flush with his sudden nearness.

“Why you…” she sputtered.

Gambit’s mouth was on hers for a flicker of a second and gone the next before she could respond any further. He would happily risk her mutant powers for just a brief taste of her. He grinned mischievously at her, rubbing his lips with the tips of his gloved fingers, enjoying the intense tingle that lingered from his all too brief contact with her.

He was dying to kiss her longer, to touch her the way that he did every night in his dreams, but for now he would have to live with this. For her, though, he would wait till they could find a way to be together.

“That was too dangerous, Remy, and you know it,” Rogue snapped, taking a step back away from him to put more distance between them. “I could’ve killed you!”

“It’s killing me not kissing you every waking moment, cher,” he told her as he closed the distance between them again, his voice suddenly serious, his body so very close to hers.

Rogue fought against the overwhelming urge to grab him and kiss him senseless. “I know, Cajun,” she softly said, fighting back sudden tears. “Me too.”

“Don’t cry, cher,” he gently told her, pulling her into his arms. “Gambit won’t give up until there’s a way for us to be together.”

Pulling herself together, Rogue finally pulled away from his embrace. “We better keep lookin’,” she softly told him, not wanting to dwell on something that would never be.

“Rogue, I…” Remy began before a loud blast echoed through the corridor, knocking him several feet away.

“Gambit!” Rogue cried, immediately turning to see where the attack had come from only to be slammed hard into a wall with a second explosion of power.

The invisible mutant smiled to herself as she stared down at the two bodies lying lifelessly on the floor before her. She swore to herself she was going to accomplish her mission one way or another even if she had to take down every single mutant in this mansion in order to do it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the Mansion is out to get them. Will Wolverine find out who it is before he loses Jean forever?

Chapter 8

The distinct smell of brimstone in the air was the first thing that alerted Wolverine that there was more trouble brewing. He quickly leapt from his chair, racing to the computer to punch in the code that would release the door.

Turning, Logan found Nightcrawler standing there in the corridor with an unconscious Rogue in his arms. “What happened?” he asked, running over to take her from Kurt’s arms.

“I’ll be right back,” Kurt held up a hand to halt the questions before suddenly disappearing in a puff of blue smoke.

Logan immediately carried Rogue to a nearby bed, gently laying her down before casting a worried glance at Jean still sleeping in the other bed. Turning back around, he found Kurt returning with Gambit in much the same condition as Rogue was now in.

“What the hell is goin’ on around here?” Logan growled angrily.

“I found them in a hallway of the mansion just like this,” Kurt quickly explained. “We had split up to search the mansion for the invisible intruder. When I backtracked, I found them both lying on the floor like this.”

“Logan?” Wolverine looked up to find Jean waking up. “What’s going on? What happened?”

“Rogue and Gambit were attacked,” Logan told her.

“By the same mutant who attacked us?” Jean asked as she gingerly climbed out of bed and limped to Rogue’s bed. Placing her hands on either side of her friend’s head, she quickly began scanning for any signs of injury. 

“I assume so, but I do not know that for certain,” Kurt replied, his forehead creased with worry. “All I know is that they went one way and Kitty and I another. When I finally found them, they were like this. I brought them here and Kitty went to find Beast.”

Logan and Kurt stood silently by, watching and waiting as Jean worked on Rogue. Logan didn’t particularly like the idea of Jean using her powers when she wasn’t even fully recovered yet, but knew enough to keep his mouth shut.

Jean had a stubborn streak a mile wide and long that he was more than prepared to do battle with, but he also knew when he needed to pick those battles. This wasn’t one of them. He would save that argument for later…and he was certain there would be a later. They were both passionate as well as obstinate. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

The red-headed mutant finally opened her eyes, her hands falling to her sides. “Well, there doesn’t appear to be any permanent damage,” she frowned, worry clouding her green eyes. “It seems to be the same power that took me out yesterday.”

“Whatever power she possesses, it obviously packs a wallop,” Logan muttered.

“I can’t take this anymore,” Jean fumed, gritting her teeth as her anger flared, her friends lying unconscious on the beds before her…in this condition because of her.

“What happened?”

Logan, Jean, and Kurt all looked up to see Beast and Professor Xavier entering the infirmary, barely controlled alarm written in each of their faces. They all felt the heavy weight of the situation they now found themselves in.

“The renegade mutant attacked Rogue and Gambit,” Logan scowled.

“It doesn’t appear that she caused any permanent harm…this time,” Jean informed them, folding her arms against her chest and suddenly wishing she had some real clothes on instead of a skimpy medical gown. “Her mutant gift seems to short-circuit the system for a time, rendering them unconscious.”

“Well, it’s a relief to know that Rogue and Gambit will be alright,” Xavier sighed. “Unfortunately, we’re still no closer to finding this mutant.”

“I’m going to go help Kitty continue with the search,” Kurt volunteered. “Maybe we’ll still come across something useful.”

“Be careful,” Xavier grimly warned. “I don’t want anyone else ending up in here.”

Kurt nodded his blue head before disappearing in another puff of smoke as Beast began to tend to each of their friends, making sure that they were stable. No one wanted to admit how dangerous things were quickly becoming or the internal threat that was rapidly escalating.

“I’ve had enough of this,” Jean snapped before turning to make her way for the door.

“Whoa!” Logan yelled, swiftly moving to step in front of her and block her path. “You ain’t goin’ anywhere, darlin’.”

“Out of my way, Logan,” Jean ground out, her emerald eyes flashing with fiery anger, practically begging him to challenger her.

“Just where do you think you’re going?” he demanded to know.

“First, I’m going to go find some real clothes and then I plan on hunting down this intruder before any more of my friends get hurt,” she angrily replied.

“You are in no shape to be traipsin’ through the mansion on a witch hunt right now,” Logan firmly told her, refusing to get out of her way.

“He’s right, Jean,” Xavier cut in. “You’re not fully recovered yet. You’ll be putting herself in even more danger than you’re already in”

“I feel fine and my ankle and ribs are almost healed,” she insisted, clenching her jaw as she attempted to bear weight on her still mending ankle. She breathed through the pain, forcing her leg to not give out on her.

Logan stared at her, seeing right through her and not buying her brave face for even a moment. “I know you, Jean. You are not well enough yet,” he bit out, folding his muscular arms against his chest. “You need to stay put here where…”

“Where what?” she suddenly yelled. “Where I’m safe? She attacked us in here, Logan. There’s no place that’s safe until we find her and catch her.”

“I won’t let her hurt you again, Jean,” Logan firmly stated, his anger flaring hotly through him. This was one of those battles he was definitely not going to lose.

“And I can’t hide out in here while she’s out there attacking my friends, taking them out one by one,” she cried, pointing to the door of the infirmary. “It’s me she wants and I’m not going to cower in here like some helpless child. I can handle her.”

Logan was doing his best to keep his temper in check, but it was growing harder by the moment. He wanted Jean to stay in the infirmary where it was relatively safe, not out in the mansion like a target ready to be attacked.

“Jeannie, you can’t…”

“She might have a point, Logan,” Xavier calmly interrupted the lovers’ quarrel.

Jean shot Logan a triumphant glare that only served to deep the scowl that filled his rugged face. “So you’re gonna take her side, Chuck?” Logan growled, casting a heated glare at the Professor. “I’m not about to let her out there in the open like that.”

“Whoever this mutant is, she’s obviously decided to start attacking the other X-Men in order to draw Jean out of here,” Charles pointed out.

“So you’re just gonna let her go out there?” Logan yelled.

“I’ll be fine,” Jean insisted. “I can handle myself, Logan.”

“Yah, maybe when you’re a hundred percent, but you’re not yet,” Logan reminded her.

“This might be the only way to catch her, Logan,” Beast agreed with the Professor and Jean.

“Thanks, furball,” Logan grumbled in exasperation. Now I’m really outnumbered.”

Closing the distance between her and Wolverine, Jean felt her anger soften slightly. She placed a reassuring hand on his folded arms, tilting her head to catch his heated gaze. She could practically feel his anger rolling off of him in fierce waves.

“Logan, it’ll be alright,” she softly promised him.

“Damn straight it will be,” he growled. “I ain’t lettin’ you outta my sight for a second, Red.”

A little smile tugged at the corners of Jean’s lips as she squeezed his arm. “I never for a moment thought otherwise.”

Logan released a ragged breath, not the least bit thrilled with the idea of his lover being free to roam the mansion like a moving target, but what choice did he really have? He had a very bad feeling that those beautiful green eyes and that seductive little smile of hers was going to be his undoing in every single argument they were ever going to have.

He was the deadliest, strongest weapon ever created, but against a one hundred and fifteen pound red-head named Jean Grey, he was completely and utterly defenseless.

XXX

Jean sighed contentedly as she slipped the soft cotton shirt over her head, relieved to finally put on real clothes for a change. The soft throaty growl coming from behind her reminded her she wasn’t alone. Logan was in her room with her, sitting on her bed.

She felt large powerful hands suddenly grip her waist, his fingers pressing gently into her hips as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. She felt him lean in, pressing his nose behind her ear, tickling her with the rough stubble that lined his face.

He breathed deeply, soaking her in and moaning softly. Her eyes fell closed at the feel of him so very near, knowing the heated thoughts that were racing through his mind at that moment. She leaned back, pressing herself against his solid muscular form.

“I want you so badly right now,” he murmured hungrily in her ear and creating gooseflesh down her arms.

Jean’s hand slipped up behind her into his dark hair, her fingers curly around the soft black strands and keeping him pressed close against her back. She felt her pulse begin to race, his hard manhood pressing into her backside.

“You are making it very difficult to think straight right now,” she gasped as he began to nibble on her neck.

Logan smirked, his lips curling against her skin. “That’s the idea.”

Jean arched her neck back further against his shoulder as he kissed his way down to her collarbone. “But we have a…a…” Jean’s voice broke off in a long sultry moan as his hands found her breasts and began stroking her through the thin material separating them.

“We have a what?” he smugly smirked at his ability to cause Jean to completely lose her train of thought.

“We have a…a dangerous mutant to catch,” she gasped.

“I have a feeling she’ll be finding us sooner than you might think,” he murmured as he leisurely stroked her pleasure higher despite his body’s overriding demand to just take her without all of the foreplay. 

He could already smell her hot desire beginning to drip from her, making his mouth water in sweet anticipation. If this was any other woman in his arms at that moment, he would have been buried deep inside of her already right now, pinning her against the wall without all of this stroking and caressing, but this wasn’t just any other woman. 

This was Jean…his Jean and he loved her, wanted to pleasure her, to take his time to show her what beat deep in his heart for her.

“Why?” she whispered, finally finding her voice again as her heart began to hammer harder with every delicious pass of his rough hands over her body.

She could feel his hard need pressing against her, his barely restrained touch aching to do so much more to her. She knew he was doing his best to hold back just to prolong her pleasure and it made her heart swell.

“Because…you’re out in the open now…” he murmured against her skin. “She won’t pass up an opportunity to strike…and when she does, she’ll meet my claws.”

Jean gasped as his teeth raked against her throat, her hammering wildly. “I…won’t let her…hurt you…” she breathed heavily.

“It’s not me I’m worryin’ about, darlin’,” he told her as he continued to stroke her body. 

Jean did her best to keep the flames of arousal burning within her at bay, but it was impossible with Logan’s long fingers skimming the edge of the waistband of her form-fitting black leather uniform pants. She knew he had ulterior motives to keeping her in her room besides just making love even though that was the biggest reason. He wanted to distract her, to keep her in here where he could keep an eye on her, where the threat to her was less.

She sucked in a sharp gasp as he slipped inside at the same time that he sucked hard on her neck, his teeth playfully marking her as belonging to him and him alone. Being marked as his only made her burn that much hotter for him. 

“Lo-gan…” she panted as he teased and tormented her with his hands and mouth, all coherent thoughts swiftly disappearing as delicious pleasure invaded her mind.

She arched her back, hissing as he stroked her deeply, wondering why she had ever waited for so long after her marriage had fallen apart to admit her love for Logan. He had always held a small part of her heart ever since she’d met him, but she’d denied it and herself because of her overwhelming love for Scott at the time.

But now she was free to finally explore that love, the sexually charged attraction to the Wolverine that crackled in the air every time they were anywhere near one another. She swore everyone around them could feel it as hotly as she did, being swept up in its intensity.

Logan smirked against her throat, loving how her body was bowed and tensed, panting his name in a beautiful breathless chant. He loved that he was finally the one bring her such heated pleasure, to be able to play out his every fantasy that he’d ever had with her in his dreams.

Unable to bear it another moment longer, Jean suddenly pulled his hand free and turned, pivoting on her good ankle. Her lips crashed into his as she laced her fingers with his, her tongue immediately stroking his and earning a deep throaty growl that shot a shiver up her spine.

Before she knew it, Jean felt her back hitting the mattress, Logan’s solid form suddenly on top of her. He was wild passion unleashed, the untamed animal inside rising to the surface and demanding to have her. She longed for it, craved it.

Jean grabbed his face, pulling him in for a bruising kiss. Releasing her hands, Logan gripped the wooden headboard as Jean’s fingers slid down his body to unfasten his jeans, growing more and more desperate to feel him filling her so very full as the danger lurking in the mansion was swiftly forgotten for the moment.

“I need you…now…” she gasped, lifting her hips to grind against him.

Logan quickly removed Jean’s clothes, slicing through them with his adamentium claw and leaving her bare before him once more. Jean’s hands slid up under his black wife-beater, her fingernails digging in and raking over the dips and curves of hard muscles. Logan tilted his head back, hissing at the feel of her as he buried himself deep within her sweltering depths.

Jean cried out at the feel of him so hard and large inside of her, stretching and stuffing her so very full. She nearly blacked out from the sheer pleasure that shot through her as he buried himself to the hilt.

Logan had to grab hold of the headboard again, pausing and gathering himself with the amazing sensations spiking through him with being sheathed within her hot wet core again. His fingers curled into the wood as he began to move, Jean’s fingernails teasing his nipples beneath his shirt.

As he began to slide in and out of her, he could still scarcely believe that this was really happening, that he was inside the woman he loved. She was truly his in every single way and he would fight to keep it that way no matter what it took.

Jean gasped and moaned with his every deep penetrating stroke. Releasing the headboard, he lowered himself more fully over her, his large hand seizing her thigh, lifting and pulling her leg higher. He could feel himself sinking even deeper inside of his lover, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head with the overwhelming pleasure surging through his system.

“Jean…” he moaned, his lips finding her breast.

Jean arched her back, writhing and trembling as he moved, harder. She came with a sudden cry of his name, Logan following her right over that blissful edge. They shared panting breaths and slow kisses, savoring the intimate moment, the stillness that surrounded them in their private sanctuary.

She ran her fingers through his damp hair, relishing the feel of him pressing her into the mattress. He was so passionate and aggressive in his love for her, protective and yet there was an unexpected tenderness in his touch. She had always known that there was so much more to him than just the deadly beast that lived deep inside of him and yet so very close just beneath his skin.

He softly stroked her cheek as he gazed into her eyes, inhaling the scent of sex and Jean. It was an intoxicating combination that aroused him like nothing else ever could. “I won’t lose you,” he whispered, his lips ghosting over her face.

Jean smiled softly as she gazed up at him, her fingers lightly tracing over the contour of his handsome face. “You won’t lose me, Logan,” she reassured him. 

“I’d die before I let anything ever happen to you, Jeannie,” he pledged.

“I know… and I love you for it, Logan,” she kissed him. “I promise we’ll stop her and then we can…”

Jean suddenly gasped as he shifted his hips, the feel of him growing hard deep within her already again taking her breath away. His healing factor was going to be a very good thing.

“And then I can take you over…and over…” he kissed her deeply. “And over again.”

Jean grinned at him, shifting her hips and urging him to move again. She felt so very safe with him, so very loved and alive. She wasn’t about to let anything come between them or get in the way of the happiness that she had found in Logan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the Mansion is out to get them. Will Wolverine find out who it is before he loses Jean forever?

Chapter 9

Emma sat back in her chair with a heavy sigh. “I don’t think this is getting us anywhere,” she frowned in frustration, crossing her arms.

“I know, but the Professor wants us to make sure that nothing has been missed among the students,” Scott told her, sitting back as well and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Emma melted into his embrace, her eyes falling closed. “I can definitely think of something that I’m missing right now,” she insinuated, opening her eyes to meet his gaze.

She watched with pleasure as a slow grin spread across his face. “My, Miss Frost,” he whispered coyly as he leaned in close. “Whatever could you be talking about?”

Emma turned towards him, quickly shifting to move over him to settle on his lap. She pressed her chest against him, making sure she had his absolute full attention. Her slender fingers curled around the edge of the collar of his shirt, holding him firmly in place.

“I do believe you are in need of a reminder, Mr. Summers,” she seductively purred, tilting her head and brushing her lips lightly against his.

She smiled against his mouth as his hands firmly gripped her backside, holding her close as he leaned in and deepened the kiss. She could already feel him growing hard beneath her and it only excited her all the more…that and the fact that someone could walk in on them at any moment.

She hoped it would be Jean, but she was likely with Logan at that moment doing their own thing now that Beast had finally released her from the medical bay to recover in her room.

Scott moaned softly as she pulled back, her nose nuzzling his. “I think I may need some more reminding,” he murmured, his hands roaming up over her back and the white form-fitting jacket she wore.

She felt his fingers sliding up into her blond hair and gripping it firmly as she shifted her hips against his, creating sweet friction that earned her a throaty moan from her lover. She leaned in, taking his lower lip into her mouth and teasing it mercilessly before finally kissing him fully.

Scott quickly felt his control beginning to slip, knowing that he needed to stop this now before he couldn’t. It was inappropriate to be doing this here where any one of the students could walk in on them at any moment.

“Emma…” he gasped, pulling back for air. “We can’t…not here.”

Emma Frost hummed deeply in her throat. “Oh we can…and I think we should,” she grinned mischievously, her eyes gleaming with desire. “I want you, Scott…here…now.”

“I want you too, but we can’t right now…not here, Emma,” he shook his head with a frown. “A student might walk in and see us.”

A smile twitched on the White Queen’s lips. “I can take care of that,” she softly purred, the sound of the door closing and the lock clicking into place filling the room. “It pays to have telekinetic powers.” 

Scott grinned despite himself, finding himself more than ready for a break from the monotony of reviewing student files. The fact that Emma was so beautiful, so willing and in his lap didn’t hurt matters either. 

He was fairly certain that they wouldn’t uncover anything useful in the student files anyways. Each one of the students was carefully scrutinized and researched before even being allowed admittance to the Xavier School for the Gifted.

“You make it very difficult to say no to you,” Scott huskily murmured, his mouth swiftly descending hungrily on the creamy column of her throat.

Emma sighed contentedly at the feel of his lips and tongue devouring her, his hands beginning to roam over her body. She suddenly wished she was wearing a lot less clothing at that moment as her body began to respond to his touch.

She moaned with every flick of his tongue, every pass of his lips. She ground her hips against his, earning a throaty gasp from Cyclops. Her breathing was growing ragged, her pulse racing as her slender fingers snuck between them to unbutton his shirt.

“Scott…” she moaned, encouraging her lover on he descended on her breasts, her fingers abandoning his shirt to slide into his hair.

She threw her head back in pleasure, holding him against her chest as he worked at removing her jacket. There was a mild tingling in the back of her brain alerting her to the fact that something was wrong, but that sensation was swiftly forgotten as his fingers dug into her bottom and pulled her more forcefully against his hardening need.

The only sound in the room was their mutual panting breaths, mingling and pleading for more. Ripping his shirt open, Emma descended on Scott’s chest, her teeth and tongue attacking his nipple. His fingers gripped her even tighter as he leaned further back in his chair, wondering why he had ever initially protested this in the first place.

Now, she was all he wanted, all other thoughts becoming fleeting distant memories lost in the fog of pleasure that invaded his brain as she kissed along his muscular chest. His hands slid down her sides to her short skirt, hiking the material higher up her thighs and bunching it around her waist.

Emma suddenly froze as cold realization abruptly sunk in. Her lips still pressed against his chest, she allowed her telepathic powers to bathe the room, scanning for the unseen intruder that she had unexpectedly sensed in the room.

She was here. Now…with them.

“Emma?” Scott panted heavily, taken aback by the sudden tension that had invaded her body, causing her to become stiff and non-participatory in his arms. “What is it?”

Emma’s breath was hot pulsating puffs against his chest, making it difficult to think straight, but something was obviously very wrong. She suddenly pressed a single finger against his lips, silencing him and keeping him from revealing that they were aware of the unseen presence with them.

She allowed her mind to brush against his, letting him know that someone was there with them. Without moving his head, she could tell that he was glancing around the room despite his ruby quartz glasses, searching for their visitor.

 _“Where?”_ he silently asked her.

 _“By the door,”_ she just as silently responded.

Emma began to kiss him again, pretending to not have sensed the invader. She slowly kissed her way back up his neck to his ear, her breath like fire against his skin. She murmured something in his ear, moaning her pleasure to disguise their awareness.

First of all, despite the way that she always dressed, she really wasn’t an exhibitionist by any stretch of the imagination. Being secretly watched like this while she and Scott made love angered her greatly. Second of all, someone had invaded the mansion, attacking mutants and taking them down one by one. 

Finding and capturing the predator would go a long way in helping smooth things over with her fellow X-Men. Seen as the primary cause for Jean and Scott’s failed marriage, she couldn’t help but feel the silent animosity directed towards her, the icy chill that invaded the air every time she entered a room.

She wanted to think that she didn’t care what everyone thought of her as long as she had Scott, but to be honest; it did hurt on some level. She wanted to be as accepted and loved as Jean Grey was, to be valued as a team member, equal in every way.

Using her telepathy, Emma slowly turned Scott’s chair around so that his back was now facing the door. Kissing behind his ear, she used her powers to pinpoint the invisible mutant’s position. She was leaning against the wall to the right of the door silently watching them.

The White Queen stared at the spot with hooded eyes, her tongue dipping into Scott’s ear, his husky groan permeating the room. Narrowing her gaze, she sent an invisible psionic blast at their voyeur, ready to end this here and now.

Emma immediately jumped from Scott’s lap, Scott swiftly following her. Breathing heavily, he stood scanning the room, his oxford shirt hanging open and revealing his muscular physique. 

“Did you get her?” he asked, breathing heavily.

Before she could respond, a bright blast of electric energy shot through the air with lightning speed, striking Scott directly in the chest. He was thrown back over the table, landing hard on the floor on the other side.

“Scott!” Emma screamed, her skin immediately changing to a diamond like appearance. 

Another powerful blast erupted out of nowhere; hitting Emma who easily deflected it with her now transformed body. “Show yourself!” she yelled, her hands balled tightly into fists, enraged over the attack on her lover.

She stood there for several long moments, waiting and watching, but nothing more happened. She allowed herself to return to her normal form before racing towards Scott who was still lying unconscious on the floor.

Using her telepathy, she swept the room to find that they were alone once again.

XXX

“We keep this up much longer, you’re going to owe me a new headboard,” Jean murmured as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Logan’s throat.

Logan chuckled deep in his chest, rolling through him and into her. “Darlin’, I have a feeling we’ll be going through a lot of new headboards…and several bed frames.”

Jean chuckled softly in response, her cheeks growing warm with the insinuation. After they had just done, she knew there was more truth to his words than he truly knew. She loved how passionate and forceful he was, unafraid of breaking her or bringing her to orgasm over and over again. 

Even though love with Scott had been pleasurable, it had never been quite like this – so heated and primal and uninhibited. It caused a shiver to race through her as she recalled the way Logan had touched her, made love to her.

“Cold?” he asked, pulling her closer against him.

“No,” she smiled softly, caressing his chest as she traced the deep winding curves of his muscles. “Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“About you…and me…and what we did,” she shyly admitted. “I liked it…a lot. It was…amazing.”

Logan smirked with her words, thrilled that he could be himself with the woman he loved. Jean didn’t fear him, was unshaken by what she found and saw in him. And the best part of all – she loved him despite the ugly darkness that lived deep within him.

“I’m glad,” he told her, pulling her up to lay on top of him, bringing her nose to nose with him, his hands settling in her red hair. “I was afraid that you wouldn’t like what you found when you took me inside of you. You know I’d never hurt you, Jeannie.”

“I know,” she softly replied, nuzzling her nose against his. “I’m not afraid of you, Logan. And you won’t break me. I love your passion for me, that you feel you can share every bit of yourself with me and hold nothing back. I want it all…every part of you in every way.”

“I’m afraid you got it, Red,” he said, his voice rough with emotion. “The good, the bad, and the very ugly.”

“I can handle it,” she smirked, her lips descending on his. “The question is – can you handle me?”

Logan chuckled again, causing her entire body to shake with his laughter. He wrapped his arms around his slender body, keeping her firmly in place on top of him. He loved how perfectly they seemed to fit together as if created only for one another.

“Darlin’, I’ve handled more than you can possibly begin to imagine and I have no doubt that you will be the wildest ride of my entire life,” Logan told her, his hand finding the back of her head as he kissed her deeply.

Retreating for air, Jean gazed deeply into his azure eyes. “I plan on making it worth your time,” she seductively teased, allowing her legs to slide off of him so she could straddle him.

Logan began to breathe heavily as he looked up at her perfect curves, his hands roaming over her skin before finally finding her breasts. “I have no doubt about that either, Red,” he grinned, watching as she threw her head back with his sensual touch, a soft hiss filling the air as he squeezed and stroked her.

He loved being able to bring her such intense pleasure, being the one to reduce the powerful Jean Grey to such quivering incoherent mess in his arms. It was something that he would never be able to get enough of for as long as he lived.

“Lo-gan…”

The panting drawn-out sound of his name drifting from her beautiful lips was rapidly propelling his need for her higher. She rolled her hips against his, eliciting a throaty growl from the man beneath her, his hands working a little more feverishly to please her.

“More…more…Logan, please…”

Jean’s breathless begging for more from him was driving him insane. He would give her the world if he could. Reaching up, he quickly gripped her to him, flipping them over and pinning her to the mattress and earning a surprised cry. Jean gasped at the sudden change in position, her lips crashing into his as he began to ravage her all over again.

Her fingers gripped his hair as he tortured her neck, his facial hair creating a sweet burn against her fair skin that was only matched by the equally sweet sting of his teeth. If she was going to be stuck in here to finish her recuperation, then she could think of no better way to do it or who to spend it with.

Besides, Logan was right. The intruder would be coming for her soon enough. And when she did, Jean was more than prepared this time to end it.

XXX

She raced down the hall, her hand covering her pounding heart, needing to get away from that woman. It was the first time that she had ever encountered anything like that before. Her body had looked like glistening diamonds with the sunlight streaming in through the window, her strange transformation actually repelling her powers.

It still rattled her even now as she paused in an empty corridor to catch her breath. She had never encountered anyone yet who was not affected in the least in some way by her mutant abilities.

Emma. Wasn’t that what the man with the strange red glasses had called her? She was powerful in her telepathic abilities but not quite as dominating as Jean Grey was.

Emma had sensed her, picking up on her presence in the room with them. She had felt the subtle sudden brush of telepathy against her invisible skin. She’d had to react quickly before she had honed in on her position.

Unfortunately now, she had met someone she could not affect. She had sent three mutants to the infirmary so far now, but she knew that she needed to do so much more if she was going to get Jean Grey’s full attention.

She’d heard rumors drifting through the mansion among the students that Jean had been released from the infirmary to fully recover in her room. There was no doubt in her mind that the deadly Wolverine would not be leaving Jean’s side any time soon.

From the way that they looked at each other, it was more than obvious they were in love. That certainly didn’t help matters any. Together they were going to be a deadly force to be reckoned with, but she was more than up for the formidable task.

She had to be if she wanted to survive this.

She was in a no-win situation now; one that she knew in her heart was one of her own making. If only she hadn’t gotten herself mixed up with that damned Hellfire Club then she wouldn’t be in the dire situation she was in. Now, she was going to die at the hands of the X-Men for invading their mansion or in the clutches of the Hellfire Club for failing her mission.

Right now, though, all she wanted to do was lie down and sleep. Keeping up her invisible shield was draining on her over time. On top of that, the attack in the library on Emma and her boyfriend had weakened her even further.

She made her way to the place that had become her temporary home since first arriving here. She just wanted to crawl under the blanket that she had “borrowed” and sleep for a few hours, hoping to wake up with a new plan in mind.

“Well, someone has been obviously hiding out here.”

The female mutant came to an abrupt stop at the sound of voices coming from the other corridor. It made her heart to start to race. They had found her hiding place.

“Besides, who else would have stolen my favorite blanket?” Kitty demanded to know, holding up the stolen item.

“We better go find the Professor and tell him what we found,” Kurt said.

“I think that one of us should hide out here so when she returns, we can catch her,” Kitty suggested.

“And how will we do that?” Kurt asked. “She’s invisible!”

“I don’t know, but there’s got to be a way to find her,” Kitty fumed. “She can’t possibly stay invisible forever can she?”

Kurt shook his head in dismay. “I don’t know, but I’m sure the Professor will come up with a way to catch her.”

“She’s taking down X-Men left and right,” Kitty continued to rant. “We have to stop this soon.”

“Don’t worry, Kitty,” Kurt gently said, placing his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to reassure her. “We’ll find her one way or another.”

“I just can’t stand seeing my friends hurt like this,” Kitty replied, clutching her blanket, her chin falling to her chin in defeat. “First Jean, then Gambit and Rogue, and now Cyclops. What does she want with us?”

“I wish I knew, Kitty,” Kurt shook his head with a heavy sigh. “Why don’t you go tell the Professor what we found? Maybe there’s something on your blanket that will help us find her. I’ll stay here in case she returns.”

Kitty finally looked up into Kurt’s eyes, fear veiling her face. “Okay, but be careful,” she warned her friend. “I can’t stand the thought of something happening to you, Kurt.”

Nightcrawler smiled at Kitty’s words, his teeth a stark contrast to the blue hue of his skin. “I promise, Kitty. I’ll be careful.”

Kurt watched as Kitty suddenly disappeared from sight, her words warming his heart. Closing the door of the closet they had discovered their intruder had been using, he quickly entered the room across the hall. He started to close the door, leaving it open a crack so he could keep a look out for signs of their unwanted guest returning here.

He was glad Kitty had gone unwillingly without putting up much of a fight about it. He didn’t want her near whoever it was that was attacking their friends. He just hoped they caught his woman before anyone was seriously hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the Mansion is out to get them. Will Wolverine find out who it is before he loses Jean forever?

Chapter 10

Rogue’s head slowly rolled side to side, consciousness slowly pushing aside the thick fog that clouded her mind. She groaned softly, her eyes fluttering open to find Gambit leaning over her with a wide smile on his handsome face. She quickly squeezed her eyes shut against the bright lights of the infirmary that only seemed to make her head pound even harder.

“Morning, cher,” he sweetly greeted her with his typical Cajun accent. “Have a nice nap?”

Rogue groaned again at his cheerfulness as she tried to sit up only to be brought to an abrupt stop by Gambit’s firm hands on her shoulders gently pushing her back down. “Whoa there, cher,” he warned, concern putting an edge to his voice. “Take it easy. Give yourself a chance to wake up.” 

“What happened?” she asked, rubbing her forehead as she tried to make her mind work.

“We were attacked by our ghostly intruder in the corridor,” he informed her. “Another one of her surprise attacks.”

“I feel like I tangled with Wolverine and lost badly,” she groaned. “My head is pounding.”

“Yah, that gal packs quite a punch,” Gambit agreed. “Give it a moment, cher. It’ll get better.”

“How long have up been up?” she asked, surprised that he was up and doing so well when she felt as though she’d been run over by a tank.

“About an hour,” he shrugged a shoulder. “Guess I recover faster than you.”

Rogue allowed her gaze to travel past Gambit to two people on the other side of the infirmary. “She got Cyke too?” she asked, watching as an obviously upset Emma sat by Scott’s bed, holding his hand.

“Yah, just about an hour ago right after I woke up,” he told her. “Guess she attacked them in the library.”

Rogue frowned as she stared at the White Queen. “How did Emma escape the attack?”

“I guess our renegade mutant’s powers can’t penetrate diamonds,” he smiled. “Wish we were all gifted with her mutant ability.”

Rogue suddenly sat up before Gambit had a chance to stop her again. “Once I get my hands on our little trespasser, she definitely won’t be making any more sneak attacks.”

“Wait a minute, cher,” Gambit frowned, grabbing Rogue’s arm as she stood up. “You sure you up to another brawl? Who knows what the next attack could do?”

“Look, this sneaky little varmint has invaded our home and is taking our friends out left and right,” she scowled, getting to her feet. “She has some vendetta against Jean and I for one ain’t gonna just sit around here waitin’ for my friends to join me in here.”

Gambit followed her out, shaking his head in amazement. She had to be the toughest, most stubborn woman he’d ever met and he knew that he couldn’t love her more. Watching her lying on that bed in the infirmary had been difficult, reminding him once more how much she truly meant to him. 

He just hoped they could stop all of this before anyone else got hurt especially Rogue.

\----------

Emma barely noticed Rogue and Gambit’s exit from the infirmary or Beast working over at the computer on the other side of the room. Her attention was completely on Scott still lying unconscious on the bed before her, his face pale, his breathing shallow. It created a thick knot of tears in her throat, one that refused to leave despite her best efforts.

She held his hand firmly between hers, their fingers interlaced. With her other hand, she tenderly stroked his hair, her gaze locked on his handsome face. It still amazed her how she had managed to find such amazing love with this incredible man.

Beast had told her that Scott would be alright in time, but she wouldn’t stop worrying until he was finally awake. The attack in the library had scared her, seeing Scott lying on the floor like that rattling her to her core.

Whoever this woman was, Emma was going to make sure that she cursed the day she ever thought to set foot inside of the mansion. Whatever her motives were, even if it was truly Jean that she was after, Emma was going to make her sorry that she ever decided to attack Scott.

She didn’t really care about Jean or what happened to her, but no one hurt the man that she loved and got away with it.

XXX

Jean awoke with a sudden start right out of her sleep, sitting up with a start. Her abrupt movement jarred Logan awake as well, his senses immediately on high alert against another attack.

“What is it?” Logan asked, sitting up as well, his narrowed gaze scanning the room for the mutant.

“It was the Professor,” she told him as she quickly leapt out of bed and began searching for the clothes Logan had so passionately removed. She felt a heated flush roll through her as memories of Logan’s anxious hands on her body flooded her mind, how he had so easily removed her clothes. Where they had ended up was a mystery at that moment.

“What did he want?” he asked as he got out of bed.

“Scott and Emma were attacked in the library this afternoon,” she informed him, her anger growing as she finally located her bra and leather uniform pants. “Scott’s in the infirmary, but Emma is alright I guess. Evidently her diamond form is able to repel the mutant’s powers.”

Logan watched her as she quickly searched for her clothes and got dressed, a frown on his rugged face. “Jean, you can’t go out there,” he told her as he pulled his jeans on. “It’s too dangerous.”

“I’m not going to hide out in here like some invalid while she takes out my friends,” she snapped, refusing this time to be distracted or deterred. “If I can stop her then I’m going to try, Logan. She’s trying to get my attention for some reason and I have to find out why.”

Logan pulled his shirt on over his head, his chest clenching as he saw the tears in her eyes. “I’m sure Scott will be alright, Jean,” he said, swallowing back his heart that had somehow risen in his throat.

Slipping on her boots, Jean looked up to see the worry clouding his blue eyes as he stood there staring at her. Closing the distance between them, she came to a stop right before him, her hand coming to rest against his cheek.

“This isn’t about Scott being hurt,” she told him. “I’m sorry that Scott got hurt, but this is about stopping a renegade mutant who is dead set on getting to me through my friends.

“I’m with you now, Logan,” she reassured him. “And nothing is ever going to change that no matter what happens.”

Logan kissed her deeply as he pulled her closer against him, her words causing relief to flood his system. “Good,” he replied with his usual gruff voice as he pulled back to stare into her beautiful green eyes. “’Cause I’ll start breakin’ necks if anyone tries takin’ you from me, Red.”

Jean smiled softly at him. She’d always loved how resolute he was about protecting her, how fiercely he loved her. It warmed her to her very core, his ferocity and strength so very arousing to her, heating her blood in a way that only he could.

“Well then, let’s find us a crazy mutant so we can return to my room and you can continue showing me just how much you love me,” she seductively purred, her finger lightly tracing along his jaw. “I think I might need a little more convincing.”

Logan growled low in his throat, fighting the overwhelming urge to just pounce on her right here, keeping her safely in her room with him. He hated the idea of her being out there in the mansion where she could get hurt, but he also knew he wouldn’t want to change her either.

“I think I just may have to work a little…harder…at showin’ you then,” he grinned wickedly at her, causing an icy chill to race up her spine.

He was making it very difficult to leave her bedroom, but she couldn’t stay here any longer. “Just promise me you’ll be careful,” she suddenly grew serious. “This mutant is…”

A sudden explosion rocked the mansion, causing Jean to stumble forward into Logan who quickly caught hold of her before she could fall. “What the hell?” Logan growled as he ran from the room with Jean following close behind him.

They raced through the hall and down the stairs to find a thick cloud of dust and smoke engulfing the main foyer. There was a large gaping hole in the ceiling, piles of rubble on the floor blocking the front door.

Using her telepathic powers, Jean immediately began scanning the debris for signs of someone being buried beneath it. She felt her anger rising as she began removing rock and splintered wood until she found Bobby lying unconscious at the bottom of the pile.

“Bobby!” Logan called to him as he helped clear a path to get him out of there. Finally reaching him, Logan carefully began to pull him free from the debris.

“Get him to Beast in the infirmary right away,” Jean snapped, fury burning within her at the sight of Iceman so badly injured. “I’m going after her.”

“Jean!” Logan growled as he held an unconscious Bobby in his arms.

“Go, Logan!” she yelled, pointing down the hall. “I can handle her!”

Wolverine glared at her for a long hard moment, loathing the idea of leaving her alone like this to defend herself against another attack, but he needed to get Iceman to Beast right away.

“I’ll be right back, Jean,” he ground out. “You stay right here. You’re not going after her alone.”

Jean watched him race down the hall with Iceman in his arms before finally turning her attention to the chaos before her. Using her telepathic abilities, she began to try to track down the mutant who had invaded their home, but she was making it very difficult. 

This mutant’s abilities helped shield her from detection, keeping her presence more than difficult to find. She’d been able to pick up on her presence for a few seconds in the infirmary, but that it had been an arduous task.

“I know you’re near!” Jean yelled into the air, her heated gaze scanning the foyer. “It’s me you want so come and get me!”

Hands curled into furious fists at her side, Jean waited, her chest heaving as she watched for any signs that the mutant was about to attack again. She knew that she had to be here somewhere, observing her handiwork and waiting to see what Jean would do next, how she would react this time. She just couldn’t understand why or what she truly wanted.

Jean closed her eyes and focused her powers, releasing a powerful blast of psionic power that practically rattled the walls, knocking pictures free and causing them to crash loudly to the floor. Vases fell from pedestals and plaster cracked in what was left of the ceiling.

A sudden cry of pain came out of nowhere, a woman appearing out of thin air and hitting the floor with a dull thud. The mutant quickly stood to her feet with a sneer on her face as Logan, Gambit, and Rogue raced into the central foyer, more than prepared for a fight.

The woman was rather petite with short black hair and bright shimmering green catlike eyes. She wore a skintight black leather body suit that revealed her every feminine curve and left very little to the imagination. She wore thigh-high boots and smug grin that only served to further enrage Jean.

“Who are you?” Jean demanded again, her fury simmering like an inferno within her.

Logan watched as Jean’s breathing became more labored, her emerald eyes practically flaming. He knew that she was dangerously close to awakening the deadly Phoenix that was always a part of her, sleeping in her core and ready to rise at any moment.

“My name is Jennifer Tate, but you can just call me Phantasm,” the young woman scowled. 

Jean was momentarily taken aback by the unusual ringing cadence of the woman’s voice that was almost like a chiming echo. Her glowing jade eyes flashed with every word that came from her mouth, creating an eerie aura about her, but it didn’t intimidate Jean in the least. She’d had more than enough of this intruder’s games.

“Why are you here?” Jean bit out, her jaw clenched tightly in rage.

“I was sent for you, Jean Grey,” Phantasm calmly stated, turning in tight small circles to keep the other three mutants within her sights before finally leveling her heated glare at the reason for her visit. “Someone wants you very badly, Miss Grey.”

“Who wants Jean?” Logan suddenly growled, claws extended and a fierce sneer on his face. His chest was heaving now with the fury roiling through him.

“It is none of your concern, Wolverine,” Phantasm turned to glare at him. “This is between me and Jean.”

“Jean is my concern,” he snarled, taking a threatening step closer to the mutant who was a threat to his lover.

“Logan, no!” Jean yelled.

Like a flash of lightning, Phantasm released a beam of powerful green light from her shining eyes, striking Logan dead center in his chest and throwing him several feet back into a wall. He hit hard, dropping to the floor in a lifeless heap.

“Logan!” Jean cried.

Jean could feel her fury burning hotter by the second, flowing like molten lava and scorching her veins as other X-Men began to appear, ready to fight the intruder. She couldn’t let anyone else get hurt, needed to stop her before she killed someone.

Gambit carefully backed up to check on Wolverine as Rogue ran for Phantasm. “You gonna have to get through all o’ us if you want Jean, shugah,” Rogue snapped, suddenly taking to the air and avoiding another dangerous blast from the strange mutant.

“Rogue, no…don’t!” Jean warned her. “Stay back! Let me handle her!”

Rogue swooped in towards the intruder, her fists ready to make contact when the mutant suddenly disappeared into thin air again. Rogue swiftly pulled up, looking about for where she went only to be struck by a sudden blast of green energy that sent her flying through a wall.

“Rogue!” Remy yelled, quickly drawing his cards and charging them as Phantasm abruptly reappeared.

Gambit swung his arm out, whirling the electrically charged playing cards directly at her. Phantasm’s eyes narrowed into gleaming beams of green light, heated rays of energy shooting out and destroying the cards before they could inflict any harm.

She swiftly turned her furious glower on the Cajun charging towards her with his staff in hand, sending him hurtling back into Nightcrawler who was following close behind him. Both were violently flung into the next room, taking them both out.

Jean couldn’t watch her take down one friend after another. Her frantic gaze fell to Logan still lying motionlessly on the floor. It caused her heart to clench painfully in her chest, worry warring with the anger inside of her. She knew she had to stop this now.

She could feel the flames begin to grow hot inside of her, licking at her very soul and engulfing her in its fiery heat. She could not allow anyone else to be hurt because of her...especially Logan.

“Stop!” Jean screamed furiously.

Phantasm turned her attention back to Jean Grey, gasping at the brilliant yet terrifying sight now standing before her. Flames of bright orange and red consumed her and spread like wings behind her. Her bright green eyes were replaced with flaming red orbs of pure fury that glared back at her with deadly intent.

She hovered several inches above the ground, her entire countenance one of complete vengeance. It felt as though time had suddenly screeched to a stand-still as the Phoenix raised a hand towards her, her fiery gaze locked solely on the mutant woman before her. 

Phantasm smiled broadly as she stared back at the powerful Phoenix, her heart racing. She had done it. She had finally forced the Phoenix to emerge from its hibernation, causing it to take over Jean Grey’s mind and body. Now, she just had to get her back to the Hellfire Club.

Logan suddenly groaned as he slowly began to come to, his healing factor allowing him to recover more quickly than the others. His head felt like he’d been hit by a freight train head on. Realization quickly began to seep in as he gained more awareness about what had happened. He immediately leapt to his feet with a fierce growl, his claws extending and ready to do some permanent damage.

His blood turned to ice water in his veins at his fierce gaze fell on the amazing sight of his lover. “Jean!” Logan yelled at her, praying that she could somehow control the Phoenix that now consumed her.

He had never been scared of her and wasn’t even now, but terrified for her, afraid that Jean wouldn’t be able to regain control while co-existing with the powerful Phoenix. In the past when the Phoenix had gained control, it had nearly destroyed Jean. He couldn’t lose her now that he had finally had her, had what he’d wanted all along.

“Jeannie! Come back to me!” Logan yelled again at her.

Phantasm looked back over her shoulder at the Wolverine, a smug smirk playing on her lips. “Jean’s gone now,” she told him. “It’s the Phoenix now.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the Mansion is out to get them. Will Wolverine find out who it is before he loses Jean forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! Life became busy and inspiration for this fic sparse, but I think I'm back on track with this. Hope you enjoy! :)

Chapter11

Logan stared at her, fear of losing her to the formidable Phoenix rolling like powerful tidal waves inside of him. He was not about to lose her now that he finally had her in his life.

The Phoenix held the palm of her flaming hand out towards the mutant who had stirred up all of this trouble in the mansion. Her mind blazed with a furious craving to make her pay for causing so much pain, thirsted for revenge for her injured friends, her lover.

Her lips twitched in amused pleasure as the mutant girl’s eyes grew wide in horror, realization for what she had just awakened crashing down upon her. She obviously had no idea what she had just done by provoking the deadly Phoenix. Had the Hellfire Club known too?

Flames shot from the Phoenix’s hand, a fountain of fire aimed directly at Phantasm. The mutant immediately disappeared from sight, the flames setting a nearby table and chair on fire, flames bursting.

“We gotta get to her before she burns down the whole mansion,” Logan yelled to Storm who quickly ran to take care of the fire.

“Let me see if I can cool things down and capture her attention,” Storm told him, her eyes glazing to white as she stretched out her hands.

A gust of chilly wind whipped through the foyer, lifting debris into the air and creating a dust storm. Jean shielded her eyes from the dirt as Logan ran for her, bent on getting her back.

“Jean!” he growled. “Fight it! You can control it, Red! I know you can!”

Jean’s red hair whipped in the violent wind that Storm had created, the flames engulfing her not the least bit affected by the weather witch’s efforts. She squinted against the debris flying around her threatening to keep her at bay, her anger growing.

She glared down at Logan who was inching closer towards her, her fiery gaze locked on the powerful Wolverine now standing before her. Her gaze narrowed, a threatening gleam in her red eyes as she appraised him. A smirk suddenly played on her lips as she slowly lowered herself back down, her feet lightly touching the ground as she landed.

She sauntered towards Logan who remained immovable, fearless in the face of the Phoenix. He immediately retracted his claws, his jaw set with resolve and his eyes locked solely on her. He was going to win this battle for Jean, the Phoenix surrendering her to him.

“Logan!” Storm yelled from behind as the dust storm slowly dissipated.

“It’s alright, Storm,” he hollered back. “Let me handle her!”

The Phoenix came to a stop directly before him, the fire surrounding her diminishing to a faint warm glow. The intense look in her eyes sent a shiver of desire up his spine. This was Jean’s other side, the true part of her that she kept hidden away from the rest of the world, but that Logan always knew was there even before the Phoenix had chosen her as its host.

The Phoenix had allowed Jean to come to accept that part of her that she tried to suppress, to embrace the more wild side of her, the fierce desires that flowed through her veins seeking release. This was the part of her that was akin to the beast that lived inside of him, the fierce untamed side that was in constant need of controlling and restraining. He understood it better than anyone, shared with her that same overwhelming fear of losing control.

“Come back to me, Jean,” Logan firmly told her, not backing down.

He watched as Jean cocked her head to the side in curiosity, her mouth quirked into an intrigued expression as she slowly raised her hand towards him. Her eyes glowed blood red and yet he was still unafraid of her even as her hand came within a breath of his face.

“Logan, no!” Storm warned him.

“Touch me, Jean,” he softly told her, ignoring Storm. “You know me, darlin’. You know I love you.”

Logan’s heart was racing now, his blood pumping furiously through his veins not from fear but from desire for her. She never ceased to steal his breath away and now was no different as they stood toe to toe in a fierce standoff.

Jean laid her hand against his stubbled cheek, surprised when he didn’t flinch from her touch. Instead, he stared deeply into her eyes, searching for a sign that the woman he loved was still in there somewhere fighting fearlessly to regain control.

Logan slowly reached up to cover her hand with his own, keeping her palm resting against his face. Her touch was so very warm, making his skin almost tingle in an unexpected sensual way. For some reason, the heat of the Phoenix didn’t burn him, didn’t cause anything but his need for this incredible woman to burn a little hotter if that was even possible.

He had been prepared for her to burn him, more than willing to take whatever punishment she could dish out in order to help her gain some control once more. For her, he’d do anything…even die.

“You can do this, Jeannie,” he softly encouraged her. “I know you…love you.”

Losing himself in her eyes, Logan swore he could see the fierce battle being waged deep within her. She slowly leaned in then, her lips finding his and kissing him so deeply. He readily returned the passionate kiss, drinking in the exhilarating feeling of being in love with her as well as the torrent of energy she was pouring into him like an electrical current through the force of the Phoenix. It was an experience that he wouldn’t soon forget.

Logan didn’t shy away from her kiss instead pulling her into his arms and holding her close against his muscular frame. His hand moved to the back of her head, cradling her and keeping her right where he wanted her.

He could feel her warmth begin to spread to engulf him as well as he kissed her breathless, the flames wrapping around him as well. Despite the pull of hot need in the pit of his belly begging him to take her again, to lose himself completely in her, he knew they still had a mutant to capture. 

Kissing Jean, he searched for Phantasm through his heightened senses, ready to stop her in less than a blink of an eye. He could tell she was still lingering dangerously close by. He couldn’t let her get to Jean again no matter what.

Phoenix suddenly broke the passionate kiss, her breaths exerted pulls through parted lips as she smiled at him. He stared back at her, knowing in his heart that he had managed to get through to her, their bond with one another helping to ground her as it did him.

As abruptly as the intimate moment had began, it was suddenly over, her eyes growing hard once more, the flames surrounding her expanding again like a bird spreading its brilliant wings. She growled low in her throat, her face twisting to a scowl. 

“Jeannie,” Logan attempted to recapture her attention as he watched her being swallowed whole once more by the powerful force that lived deep within.

She suddenly turned away from him, throwing her hand out and releasing a psionic blast at seemingly empty space. A sharp cry rang through the air, Phantasm suddenly appearing and slumping against the wall unconscious.

Jean immediately stormed towards her, coming to a stop and crouching down before her. Logan quickly followed, unsure of what the Phoenix would do now. He needed to be prepared for anything when it came to the powerful force that lived within his lover.

He reached out a tentative hand towards her, lightly touching her shoulder in hope of drawing her back to him. “Jeannie,” he called to her again.

She slowly stood to her feet and turned towards him, her eyes blazing like the brightest sun. As if a sudden gust of wind had just entered the foyer, the flames surrounding her were unexpectedly distinguished, Jean’s eyes returning to green once more.

Stunned, Logan stared at her, relieved to see his Jean back to herself again…he hoped. “Jean?”

Jean smiled at him, her hand coming to rest against his cheek. “It’s alright, Logan,” she reassured him. “She’s gone.”

Logan released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, quickly drawing her into his arms and holding her close to him.

XXX

Phantasm opened her eyes, her head throbbing. She quickly tried to sit up only to find that she couldn’t more. Panic immediately raced through her, her eyes wild as she tried to look around at her strange surroundings.

“Relax…”

A deep calming voice reached her ears and caressed her mind, causing her to relax her muscles that were coiled tight. She forced her breathing to remain even, to keep her heart beat steady. She didn’t want him to know her sudden fear.

She closed her eyes, focusing her attention on her mutant powers. She attempted to phase, but found herself still strapped down to a metal table, still in the same room she had just woken in.

“I have temporarily inhibited your mutant abilities so you are unable to disappear on us again.”

That voice. She knew that voice. She’d heard that voice since she had first infiltrated the mansion, the soothing voice of the founder of the famous X-Men. Charles Xavier. He was using his powerful telepathy to keep her frozen in place right where he wanted her. She was trapped.

“What are you going to do with me? Kill me?” she spat out, opening her eyes to stare at the steel ceiling above.

“No,” he simply replied. “Why don’t believe in killing unless it’s in the act of defending ourselves.”

“So noble,” she bit out. “Sometimes killing is necessary even if it’s not in defense.”

She could hear the rolling of his wheelchair along the floor inching closer to her. She could feel her body tense despite herself, but refused to let him notice it. It was either enduring this or having to face the…

“Hellfire Club,” Charles finished her thought. “They are the ones who sent you here.”

“Isn’t it an invasion of privacy to be lurking around in my brain uninvited?” she hissed. “That’s got to be illegal or something.”

“So is entering my mansion uninvited and attacking my people,” Xavier calmly shot back, unruffled by her accusation.

Phantasm could feel her anger simmering inside set to explode. Her temper had always been her worst trait. Losing it now wouldn’t get her out of this terrible mess she had gotten herself into.

“Why are you here, Jennifer?”

She cringed with the sound of her birth name. She preferred to forget her childhood, embrace her mutant powers and her future as Phantasm. She would make a name for herself as a powerful mutant in her own right, maybe even take over the Hellfire Club one day…if she could figure a way out of here.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her jaw, her muscles flexing and fighting against the powerful force that held her fast. Sweat broke out across her brow, her breath coming out in an exerted futile gasp of wasted effort.

“I told you it was pointless to fight me,” Xavier reminded her. “You cannot escape now.”

“I will find a way out of here,” she snarled.

“I might be willing to help you if you talk to me and tell me why you are here,” he told her.

“Why don’t you just look inside my head and find out for yourself,” she sneered.

“Because I’d rather hear it from you, Jennifer,” he told her. “I only enter people’s minds unless it’s absolutely necessary or with their permission. I want to help you.”

“Why would you want to help me?”

Xavier sighed heavily, rolling closer to her. Using his telepathy, he gently turned her head to the side so he could look her in the eye. “Because even though you have invaded my home and attacked my friends, I do not believe that you are evil at heart.”

“Well, then you don’t read people as well as you think you do,” she coldly stated, anger flashing in her eyes.

“Why are you targeting Jean Grey?” he tried again.

Phantasm closed her eyes, refusing to meet his intense probing gaze that seemed to reach in and see into every fiber of her being. Why was he being kind to her? After what she had done, she should’ve been dead by now.

Receiving no response, Charles decided to attempt a different approach with her. “You have a very unique collection of mutant powers,” he lightly said, allowing his voice to reveal his intrigue. “How long ago did they manifest?”

She felt herself begin to relax despite herself. She opened her eyes to appraise him. His face was kind, his eyes gentle. She found herself wanting to believe him, to tell him whatever he wanted to know despite herself. It must be his telepathic powers weakening her resistance.

“I was eleven,” she finally said, her glare letting him know in no uncertain terms she was not happy about revealing any information about herself to him.

“What happened?” he gently pressed her to continue.

She released a ragged breath, tears burning behind her eyes, but she refused to allow them to fully form. “I blasted a hole through the side of my house,” she softly said.

“That had to have been very frightening for an eleven year old girl to experience,” he sympathized.

Jennifer chuckled bitterly with the memory. “More so for my mom and step-dad,” she sullenly replied. “They were so terrified of me they kicked me out. Haven’t seen them since. That was twelve years ago.”

Xavier sighed heavily, saddened by the girl’s story. His heart ached for this young woman, wishing more than anything that he could have been able to be there for her, her life having turned out so differently if he had been. Unfortunately, it was one that he’d heard much too often, more times than he cared to dwell on. 

“I’m so very sorry to hear that, Jennifer,” he gently said. “I’m afraid your past is one that is more than typical for the mutants that I meet every day.”

“Yah, well, I don’t need your sympathy,” she frostily stated. “I’ve done just fine on my own.”

“But you shouldn’t have to be on your own,” Charles told her. “We can help you. You can stay here with us where you are accepted for who you are. I can help you develop your gifts and use them for good.”

Phantasm’s eyes narrowed as she stared at the man sitting before her. “Why would you offer to help me after what I’ve done?”

“Because I believe that everyone deserves a second chance,” he said. “Everyone turned their back on you when you were young, but I will not turn my back on you now, Jennifer. Whether you believe it or not, whether you like or not, everyone needs someone in their life.”

Phantasm could no longer hold back the tears that were rising and causing her throat to constrict. “I…I was sent by the Hellfire Club to awaken the Phoenix. They want to control her…use her for their own purposes.”

“And what purpose is that?” he ventured, relieve that he was finally getting through to her.

“I don’t know,” she murmured. “They never told me more than that. Only that I was to do whatever it took to awaken the Phoenix and to bring her to them. I don’t know how they expected me to be able to do that, though.”

Xavier frowned. “Why?”

“Because once I saw the Phoenix take over Jean Grey, I saw the incredible power that she possessed. There is no one who can control her or force her to do something she doesn’t want to do.”

“There’s more truth to that than you know,” he muttered.

\----------

Logan entered the small room where Jean stood staring through the one-way mirror that overlooked the interrogation room. She stood with her arms folded against her chest, a pensive expression on her beautiful face.

He stood there for a moment, drinking her in. He was so relieved that she was herself, the Phoenix growing dormant inside of her once more. He slowly made his way to her, coming to stand beside her.

“How are ya doin’, Red?”

Jean drew a deep breath, releasing it slowly before answering. “I’m fine,” she softly replied.

“You don’t sound very convincin’,” he told her, crossing his arms against his chest in a mirror image of the woman standing beside him.

He stared through the mirror to where she was watching Xavier talking to the mutant who had stirred up all this trouble. He couldn’t believe that he would actually be almost thankful for her disruption in their lives. It had forced Jean to face her feelings for him, brought them together. He just wished that Jean hadn’t had to be injured for it to happen.

“I was just thinking about how close I came to burning down the mansion,” she admitted, refusing to meet his intense gaze that she could feel settling on her.

“I wouldn’t have let you, darlin’,” he told her. 

“Would you have really stopped me?” she asked, finally turning to look at him, her face filled with anguish. “We’re involved now, Logan...lovers. Would you have been able to do what was necessary…truly necessary…to stop me if it had come down to it?”

Logan stared into her green eyes, pleading for an answer he didn’t think he could possible give, didn’t know if he could ever give. “I would have done whatever was necessary to save you, Jean,” he firmly said. “I wouldn’t have let you hurt anyone, but I would never give up on saving you either.”

Jean slowly nodded her head, a sad smile touching her lips. “I guess I can accept that,” she replied.

“Has Chuck been able to get any more information out of her?” he asked, wanting to change the subject, the thought of ever being the one to have to stop her making his heart constrict.

“Some,” she nodded. “She’s had a very hard life. I can’t imagine being through what she’s endured.”

“It still doesn’t excuse what she did to you or what she did to the others,” Logan snorted in disdain.

“No, but it makes it easier to understand why,” Jean stated.

Logan frowned, still feeling leery about their uninvited guest. “I still don’t like what she did,” he groused. “She coulda killed ya, Jean. That’s not somethin’ I can excuse or forgive.”

Jean turned towards the Wolverine, wrapping her arms around his muscular form as her head came to rest in the crook of his neck. His arms immediately snaked around her as well, enveloping her in his warm embrace.

“I’m fine, Logan,” she murmured. “Actually, I’m more than fine because I have you and I’m not letting you go.”

Logan smiled with her words, a sudden low growl in his chest making her smile. “I can’t wait to have you…again and again,” he huskily informed her, his hand sliding down her back to grip her backside.

“Then why are we hanging around here? Charles has this under control.”

“I love the way you think, Red,” he smirked, taking her hand and leading her from the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the Mansion is out to get them. Will Wolverine find out who it is before he loses Jean forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry it took me so long to finish this fic. Lost my inspiration somewhere along the way and couldn’t decide how to finish it. Finally figured out what I wanted to do with this. Not entirely happy with it, but it’s done. Will hopefully be doing a Christmas fic soon so keep an eye out for it!**
> 
> **Thanks for following along and for our patience!**

Chapter 12

“So what now?” Scott Summers asked, his arms folded tightly against his broad chest. “We can’t just leave her paralyzed like this until we’re absolutely sure that she won’t try to attack us again or running back to the Hellfire Club.”

“I still sense great anger and bitterness inside of her despite the progress that I’ve made with her so far,” the Professor informed them.

“I say we haul her ass back to the Hellfire Club and find out exactly what they want Jeannie so bad for,” Logan groused from his spot leaning against the window ledge, his focus on his red-haired lover.

Sitting at the table with her back to Logan, Jean smiled to herself with her lover’s impetuous suggestion. It was so Wolverine in every way, wanting to break the door down on the Hellfire Club in order to get much needed answers.

As much as she wanted answers too, she wanted to avoid any contact with the Hellfire Club at all cost. It stirred up nothing but bad memories, reminding her of things that she’d much sooner just forget.

“As much as I’d like answers too, Wolverine, I think it best we don’t tip our hand that we know they want the Phoenix,” Xavier said.

“We know why they want her,” Wolverine pressed. “They want to control her, but I’ll be damned if I’m gonna let them get their hands on her.”

“We’d all fight to protect Jean, Logan,” Xavier agreed. “We need to focus on what we’re going to do with Jennifer. We can’t release her, knowing she could return and cause trouble again.”

“I’ve been working on adjusting our security to detect her form of mutation now,” Hank interjected. “Hopefully with the changes I’ve made we’ll be prepared if she does come back.”

“I’ve been working on some security upgrades on the Danger Room,” Scott added. “It’ll create an alert if an unknown source tampers with any of the programs and locks the entire room down.”

“That’s all well and good, but we need to send the Hellfire Club a message that we know what they want and they ain’t getting’ her,” Logan fumed.

He hated all of this wasted time discussing the situation especially where Jean was concerned. He wanted to get his hands…or better yet his claws…into the hides of some Hellfire Club members. Actions always spoke loudest in his mind.

“I understand your eagerness to protect Jean, but we need to consider all aspects before starting an out and out war with the Hellfire Club,” Xavier pointed out.

Jean kept her eyes lowered on the table, hating the fact that she was at the center of the whole discussion that was gradually growing more heated. Sometimes she felt such horror that she was the host of the powerful Phoenix force and the terrible trouble it potentially could cause. Sometimes, she was proud she had been chosen and hoped to be able to learn to control it and use it for good.

There was a part of her that agreed with Logan, wanted to knock down the Hellfire Club’s door and show them once and for all in no uncertain terms that she would not be controlled or used for their wicked purposes.

She was only half listening as Scott and Logan began to argue again, Logan more than ready for a brawl while her ex-husband wanted to keep Jennifer locked up until they could finally prove whose side she was truly on. 

Jean just wanted it all to go away. She was finally with Logan now and she just wanted to explore every single aspect of this new and exciting love that she had kept locked away deep inside of her for so long. She was finally free to love the man who had turned her world upside down since he had first entered her life so long ago, silently loving her and being there for her though she was still in love with another man at the time.

But that love had died, had run its course, fizzling into nothing but ash, making way for a new love, one even stronger and more passionate than the first.

And it wasn’t that she hadn’t been in love with Scott or that he hadn’t loved her; it had just been different. Their love had been strong at one time, stable and dependable and something that she could look upon and remember fondly.

But love with Logan was different on so many levels – more intense, more exhilarating in a way, igniting something deep within her that she hadn’t even realized was a part of her.

And now she had what she had secretly desired and longed for, the heated passion, the fiery intensity, the soul searing love that came with falling hard for the one called Wolverine.

Logan’s voice suddenly grew louder, becoming more beast than man and cutting like his adamentium claws into her thoughts. “I’m going down there to talk to her myself,” Jean abruptly announced, standing to her feet and taking them all by surprise.

“Jeannie,” Logan began to protest.

“I can handle her, Logan,” Jean began to leave, pausing at the door to give him a reassuring smile. “Besides, if I can help her decide to join our side, it’ll have been worth it all, another mutant’s life saved.”

“You’re not going down there alone, Red,” Logan frowned as he quickly made his way to her.

“I never expected to,” she softly told him, taking his hand in hers and clutching it tightly as they left the room.

Xavier couldn’t help the happiness that he felt seeing Jean with Logan. They were ending up to be very good for each other – creating a measure of calmness within the beast and helping her move on and find happiness and security again in a new love.

“I guess we’ll wait and see what Jean can do,” Xavier decided.

“I still think we need to be very careful with her even after Jean talks to her,” Scott shook his head in disagreement. “I don’t trust that girl.”

Having caught a glimpse of what Jean had in mind, Xavier smiled confidently as he began to make his way out of the conference room. “I have a feeling once Jean has talked to Jennifer, our new guest will be having a radical change of heart.”

“I hope so,” Scott sighed.

XXX

They walked in silence as they made their way down to the secure holding area, Logan not liking this idea in the least, but knew well enough not to try to talk Jean out of it. He could tell her mind was made up, determination in the set of her beautiful jaw that he loved to devour.

He didn’t like the notion of Jean being near this unstable mutant especially when her intentions were still in question, the true extent of her powers still unknown. He knew Jean could handle herself in a fight, but he still didn’t like her being put in danger.

Reaching the containment room, Jean keyed in the code allowing her entrance. She turned to Logan, her eyes hard with resolve to settle this once and for all. “Stay here,” she firmly told him, her voice leaving no room for argument.

“Like hell,” Logan scowled, grabbing her hand as she began to walk away and pulling her to stop. “I ain’t lettin’ you go in there alone.”

“I’ll be fine, Logan,” she insisted, leaning in and kissing him firmly before successfully slipping free from his grasp.

Logan frowned, annoyed with himself for allowing Jean to affect him so deeply. He moved to keep close watch on her from the observation room, his muscular arms folded against his chest. One wrong move on the mutant girl’s part and she’d know firsthand what adamentium claws felt like.

The other members of the X-Men might be more loathe resorting to such drastic measures, but he had been trained to kill. It was seared into his soul, pumped through his veins with every beat of his heart, reminding him of what he was.

He knew Jeannie would never forgive him, though, if he lost control and actually killed that girl. And, if truth be told, he’d probably never forgive himself. But if he had to choose between saving the woman he loved and this girl…well, there was no debate in his mind.

With a sigh of reluctant resignation, he watched as Jean drew closer to the girl, a scornful look on the mutant’s face as she finally looked at Jean. She fought against the visible restraints that remained in place, but to no avail.

“What do you want?” she spat out at the red-haired woman standing beside her. “Come here to try to turn me into one of you, to tell me that you can help me? Well, I don’t need or want your help.”

“I’m not here to turn you to one side or the other nor am I here to help you,” Jean calmly told her, pulling a chair up to sit beside the bed.

Jennifer turned her head to look at the woman, her eyes full of nothing but suspicion and hatred. “Then what do you want?” she sneered. “To be friends?”

“No, I have plenty of friends who aren’t trying to attack me,” Jean coolly stated, causing Logan to smirk at her response. 

He was beginning to think he might be rubbing off on her with wise-cracking comments like that springing from that beautiful sultry mouth, a mouth that he was already aching to ravage again. Damn, he couldn’t get enough of this woman.

“Then why are you here?” Jennifer’s voice full of more cautious curiosity than the heat it had just held.

“I want to let you know about the dangerous mission that you were sent on,” Jean began. “How much do you actually know about the Phoenix?”

Jennifer stared at her with a narrowed, confused glare. “Nothing except that you are the host,” she admitted. “And that I needed to force the Phoenix to awaken inside of you and somehow get you to the Hellfire Club.”

“There’s much more to the Phoenix than just the host,” Jean tried to explain with a frown. “It’s the most powerful eternal force in the universe, one that can cause mass destruction if not controlled by the right person. What you saw in the foyer is like a single raindrop in the ocean compared to what the Phoenix can really do, what it’s capable of.”

“I don’t care what you or the Phoenix can do,” Jennifer snapped. “All I know is that the Hellfire Club felt that you need to be controlled which you obviously need to if you’re really that powerful.”

“You don’t understand what you’re talking about, how dangerous it is to try…”

“I told you I don’t care,” Jennifer yelled at her. “All I care about is getting out of here. I’m better off on my own anyways. Besides, how do I even know what you’re telling me is the truth?”

“If you don’t want to believe me, maybe you’ll believe this,” Jean evenly stated, leaning forward and placing her fingertips against the girl’s temple.

Closing her eyes, Jean opened her mind up, allowed the memories of the past to come rushing to the surface and bringing with it overwhelming anguish for some of the things that she had done under the influence of the Phoenix. 

Logan leaned forward as he watched Jean, his fingers wrapping around the ledge of the observation window. He had known what Jean was planning on doing, wishing that it could have been avoided. He knew how much it hurt Jean to remember, to relive some of the horrifying things the Dark Phoenix had done.

He watched as a tear suddenly slipped free from Jean’s closed eyes, slowing sliding down her cheek as she allowed those painful memories to pour forth from her mind and into the mind of the mutant lying before her.

He wanted to race in there and force her to stop, to keep her from having to relive the horror. He knew and understood all too well the demons that lived inside. He had more demons lurking inside of him than he cared to think about.

Jean suddenly pulled back with a small gasp, her eyes flying open. Looking down at Jennifer, she found tears streaming down the younger woman’s face, knowing that she now understood all too well what she could have unleashed on the world again.

“I’m sorry,” Jennifer gasped as she fought to draw in her emotions. “I had…no idea…”

“I just wanted you to be fully aware of what they were really wanting you to do for them,” Jean told her, sympathetically squeezing her shoulder, trying to reassure her. “They used you, Jennifer…manipulated you. You are worth more than being used as a pawn.”

Jennifer squeezed her eyes closed against the images that were imprinted in her mind now, the lingering sense of anguish and guilt that consumed her now. She hoped to never again see anything like that, refusing to be a part of the Hellfire Club’s plans now that she fully understood the ramifications of her actions.

With that Jean stood to her feet, leaving the girl alone to think about the things that she had shared with her. She entered the observation area where she was quickly enveloped in Logan’s powerful embrace.

“I’m sorry, Darlin’,” he murmured into her hair as he held her close. “I wish you hadn’t had to relive all that.”

“It’s alright,” she replied, breathing deeply and inhaling his musky masculine scent that both excited and soothed her soul at the same time. “She needed to know and I had to be the one to show her. She deserved to understand what they were doing to her by manipulating her.”

“Do you think it made a difference?” he asked.

“I have a very good feeling she’s going to have a big change of heart about the destructive path that she’s been on for far too long now,” she knowingly told him.

Logan pulled back, brushing his lips against the track of her tear on her cheek and erasing it. “It’s been a long day, Red,” he finally said, his lips still brushing butterfly kisses against her face. “Want to join me in my room tonight?”

Jean smiled as their lips finally met. “Like we’ll get any sleep,” she teased.

“I never said anythin’ about sleepin’,” he smirked as he took her hand in his.

XXX

“Logan…” Jean gasped as she moved over him, her head falling back in ecstasy, her long red hair like a fiery curtain down her back.

Logan’s fingers dug into her hips, holding on for dear life as she rode him. The sight of her moving over him, her pale skin glistening with a soft sheen of sweat, the pleasure filling her face was driving him crazy as he fought to hold on a little longer.

Unable to stand it a moment longer, he swiftly sat up, his mouth finding her breast and causing her to gasp at the feel of his tongue and teeth against her moist flesh. She quickly buried her hands in his thick black hair as she arched her back, slowing her movements over him to draw out their mutual pleasure.

Logan thought for sure he would lose his mind if she didn’t come soon, the need for release building to unbearable levels. Damn this woman did things to his mind, making him nearly incoherent, pushing his body to that fine line between pain and pleasure that drove him wild.

“Jean…” he groaned as she nipped at his ear, her teeth raking over the sensitive flesh.

His body pulsed with unbelievable pleasure mingled with demanding need. He swiftly pushed her onto her back, covering her with his body and taking control. Jean wrapped her legs tightly around his waist with a grin, allowing him to sink even deeper within her body.

She loved fierce moments such as these when he could no longer control himself, the beast inside suddenly taking over and dominating her with such raw heated passion. She rocked her hips in unison with his, her fingernails trailing down his back and eliciting a deep throaty growl.

She couldn’t begin to imagine why she had waited so long to give in to the love and desire that she had been harboring in her heart for this man. Now that he was finally hers, she wasn’t ever going to let him go.

Logan buried his face into the crook of her neck, his teeth raking across her pale skin and causing her to hiss in response. The room was filled with the sounds of their love making, hot panting breaths intertwined just like their bodies in that passionate moment.

Jean came in a sudden rush, her body trembling as Logan followed her, collapsing on top of his lover. He kissed along her slender throat, relishing the feel of her form beneath him as they fought to catch their breath.

“Damn, Jean…” Logan murmured as he found her lips, kissing her hard as they held onto each other.

“You know I never did thank you for saving me in the Danger Room,” she suddenly told him, her voice revealing her sated state as Logan rolled off of her to lie on his side.

He bent his elbow to prop his head up as he stared down at her flushed body, more than pleased that he had been the one to cause her to react like that. He loved what they did to each other, the intense reaction that always sparked between them whenever they were near one another.

“You never have to thank me, Red,” he smiled down at her, his hand coming to rest against her flat stomach. “I’m just happy that you’re alright. You scared the life out of me.”

“I’m sorry,” she softly said, reaching up to cup his cheek, her thumb brushing back and forth against his cheekbone. “I’m just glad that it’s all finally over and we can start working on us now.”

“Us…” he thoughtfully repeated the word. “I love the sound of that.”

Logan leaned over her, kissing her slowly and savoring the taste of her rolling over his tongue. His hand snaked up her body to cup her full breast, his fingers teasing her nipple. Jean moaned into his mouth, arching her back and pleading for more.

“I love you, Logan,” Jean panted softly as he pulled back for air, loosing herself in his beautiful eyes.

“I love you too, Red,” he breathed, loving the sound of it in his ears.

“So where do we go from here?” she asked.

“I don’t care,” he replied. “As long as I have you by my side, I know that I’m home.”

Jean smiled with his words, still amazed that she had managed to somehow capture the heart of the beast. Pulling him down for another kiss, she knew that whatever their future held, they could handle it together from now on.

 

**THE END ******


End file.
